Secret
by Hikari Asami
Summary: Sudah seharusnya sebuah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia .. BaekSoo & ChanSoo
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baek Hyun &amp; Park Chan Yeol Rating : T+ Genre : Romance &amp; Angst Warning : Yuri, GS, Typo(s), DLDR !  
Prolog  
Lagi, salju pertama yang turun dimusim dingin ini mengingatkanku padanya. Membuat hatiku serasa ikut membeku.  
Kupandangi jalanan diluar melalui jendela kamarku. Ada rasa ingin berlari keluar, merasakan belaian salju pertama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Bersama dia. Saling berpegangan tangan sambil bernyanyi kecil dan berbagi kehangatan. Aku merindukannya, sungguh !  
Ah, tapi aku tidak pantas berkhayal lagi tentangnya.  
Ku putuskan pergi dari tempatku berdiri. Berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sambil sesekali mengusap perutku yang mulai membesar.  
Ku perhatikan dinding ruang keluarga yang banyak dihiasi fotoku dan suamiku, Park Chan Yeol. Aku tersenyum melihat foto pernikahan kami. Apa yang 'dia' katakan itu memang benar. Aku dan Chan Yeol memang terlihat serasi. Aku masih melihat- lihat fotoku dan Chan Yeol. Sampai akhirnya mataku terasa panas saat menatap satu foto dengan ukuran sedang. Fotoku dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Kutatap foto itu lama. Rasa rindu itu kembali membuncah. Begitu hebat. Aku ingin menangis.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Sayang ?"  
Kupejamkan mataku saat merasakan sepasang tangan Chan Yeol melingkari pinggangku. Dengan lembut, dia membelai perut besarku. Bukannya merasa nyaman, aku malah merasa takut. Aku sudah membohonginya.  
"Kau merindukan sahabatmu ya ?"  
Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Sahabat ? Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Maafkan aku Chan Yeol, maaf. Istrimu ini nyatanya adalah wanita hina. Dia memang merindukan orang yang kau maksud. Namun bukan sebagai sahabat. Karena Byun Baek Hyun adalah mantan kekasihku.  
TBC or End ?


	2. Secret (1)

2002 ~  
"Aku mencintaimu Sunbae"  
"Kau belum mengerti cinta Soo"  
Rasanya aku ingin menangis mendengar jawaban pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di depanku. Park Chan Yeol, dia memang mengatakannya dengan lembut. Namun siapa yang tidak akan merasa sakit saat cintanya ditolak ? Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya Chan Yeol sunbae menolakku. Ya Tuhan, apa sepertinya aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu ?  
"Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke kelasmu"  
Aku hanya bisa terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Menatap punggung lebar Chan Yeol sunbae yang mulai jauh dari jangkauan mataku.  
Aku tersenyum miris. Hah ! Harusnya aku sadar. Pemuda dengan sejuta pesona seperti Park Chan Yeol tidak mungkin membalas cintaku. Melirikpun sepertinya tidak.  
Aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak bermimpi. Namun aku tidak ingin menjadi munafik. Aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Hei Soo, ayo pulang bersama"  
Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku, saat melihat Chan Yeol sunbae memberhentikan sepeda coklatnya tepat disampingku. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menaiki tempat duduk yang ada dibelakangnya.  
"Pegangan Soo, nanti jatuh"  
Senyumku semakin lebar. Inilah yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya, meski dia sudah beberapa kali menolak cintaku.  
Perhatiannya padaku selalu membuatku tersentuh. Meskipun perhatian yang dia berikan hanya merupakan hal kecil, aku tetap senang.  
Aku memejamkan mataku sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggang Chan Yeol sunbae. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutku. Geli. Membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.  
"Soo ~"  
Kubuka kedua mataku begitu mendengar suara beratnya memanggilku.  
"Ujian kelulusan tinggal menghitung minggu"  
Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Walau aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa melihat gerak kepalaku.  
"Do'akan aku ya agar bisa melewatinya tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti"  
"Tanpa diminta pun, aku selalu mendo'akan Sunbae"  
Aku bisa mendengar kekehan Chan Yeol sunbae. Memang tidak istimewa, tapi aku selalu bahagia mendengarnya.  
"Kau memang adik yang baik Soo"  
Tenggoranku tercekat mendengarnya. Jadi setelah semua yang aku lakukan selama ini, dia hanya menganggapku adik ? Adik ?! Kau keterlalun Park Chan Yeol !  
Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi dadaku. Untu bernapas pun terasa sulit, seperti dihimpit sebuah batu besar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sekuat mungkin menahan tangis yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Orang ini, selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan menangis diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.  
"Setelah lulus nanti, aku berfikir untuk meneruskan ke Universitas KyungHee"  
Aku semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa dia bilang ? Universitas KyungHee ? Dia benar-benar ingin menjauhiku atau bagaimana ? Untuk sampai di Universitas KyungHee memang hanya memerlukan waktu 30 menit dari komplek perumahan kami. Namun Universitas itu mewajibkan mahasiswanya untuk tinggal di asrama. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan pulang satu bulan sekali. Itu artinya semakin sulit aku mendapatkannya kan ?  
"Aku ingin masuk Modern Music. Pasti asik. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"  
Aku tidak menjawab. Air mataku malah mulai menetes. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku dan kusembunyikan wajahku dipunggung lebarnya.  
"Soo, kenapa diam saja ?"  
"Bisakah kita cepat sampai dirumah, Sunbae ? Aku mulai mengantuk"  
Aku tidak peduli bagaimana responnya. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau dia bisa merasakan seragam belakangnya terbasahi air mataku.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, aku segera turun dari sepeda Chan Yeol sunbae. Tanpa mengucapkan salam padanya, aku berlari masuk ke rumahku. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin mempedulikan hatiku.  
"Matamu kenapa Soo ? Merah sekali"  
Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran Eomma.  
"Hanya terkena debu"  
"Oh, cepat diobati ya"  
Aku mengangguk kecil kemudian membalikkan tubuhku. Bermaksud menuju kamarku.  
"Soo ?"  
Namun aku harus membalikkan tubuhku lagi, menghadap Eomma.  
"Kau pulang dengan Chan Yeol lagi ?"  
Aku tidak menjawab. Eomma pasti sudah tahu jawabanku.  
"Kalian ini romantis sekali sih ? Setiap hari pulang berduaan, naik sepeda. Ah, Eomma jadi ingat masa muda dulu"  
Aku tersenyu miris. Pulang berdua dengan orang yang dicintai sambil menunggangi sepeda memang terkesan manis. Namun kalau salah satunya ada yang menangis, apa masih bisa disebut romantis ?

From : Park Chan Yeol Kau kenapa Soo ? Apa aku berbuat salah ? Kalau iya, maafkan aku  
Aku menatap nanar pesan singkat dari Chan Yeol sunbae. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali dia mengirimiku pesan yang isinya sama. Laki- laki itu memang selalu tahu saat aku sedih ataupun senang. Dia memang mengerti aku. Namun, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti bahwa aku mencintanya ? Ah, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti ?  
To : Park Chan Yeol Aku baik- baik saja dan Sunbae tidak salah  
Segera kutarik selimut sebatas dada. Memaksa mataku untuk terpejam, sekaligus memaksa otakku untuk tidak mengingat lagi kejadian hari ini.  
TBC ~ 


	3. Secret (2)

Bukan hal aneh melihat Chan Yeol sunbae pagi- pagi seperti ini sudah berdiri di depan rumahku. Dia memang sering mengajakku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku selalu mengiyakan. Memangnya siapa yang mau menolak ajakan pemuda tampan seperti si Dobi itu ? Terlebih lagi, aku sangat mencintainya.

Dengan langkah riang aku menghampirinya. Bukan berarti aku lupa kejadian kemarin sore. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya. Lagipula, waktuku untuk bersama Chan Yeol sunbae hanya tinggal menghitung minggu. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Meski aku harus rela menelan pil pahit setiap saat.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan pita dirambutmu Soo"  
Pipiku merona mendengarnya. Kusentuh pita berwarna ungu muda dirambutku. Pemuda dihadapanku ini bukanlah seorang perayu. Dia juga jarang memuji dan itu membuatku berbangga hati.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera berjalan di depannya sambil sesekali memainkan ujung rambutku. Chan Yeol sunbae langsung menyeimbangi langkahnya denganku.

Hari ini dia tidak membawa sepeda. Dia memang lebih suka berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah kami memang cukup dekat. Namun yang membuatku heran, dia tidak mau pulang atau berangkat bersama gadis lain selain diriku. Dia lebih memilih pulang sendirian jika ada gadis yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku selalu merasa hanya aku gadis yang bisa dekat dengannya.

Oh, aku lupa ! Dia kan sudah menganggapku adiknya. Meski batin terasa diiris, aku masih bersyukur karena sampai saat ini Chan Yeol sunbae belum memiliki kekasih.

"Pulang sekolah mau menemaniku ke toko buku ?"  
Tanya Chan Yeol sunbae sambil memegang sebentar pundakku. Aku berfikir sebentar. Ini hari Kamis dan aku ada jadwal klub vokal. Ah, tak apa ! Aku bisa ijin pada seniorku meski nanti pasti dimarahi gara-gara aku sudah dua kali ijin. Demi Chan Yeol sunbae, semua akan aku lakukan.

"Tentu saja, aku tunggu Sunbae di depan kelasku"  
Dan demi apapun aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya untuk kesekian kalinya karena melihat senyum lebarnya yang sangat mempesona.

Aku masih memasukkan buku kedalam tas saat Chan Yeol sunbae memanggilku dari pintu kelasku. Aku tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Rasanya seperti kami ini sepasang kekasih.

Begitu selesai, aku langsung menghampiri Chan Yeol sunbae. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte yang ada di seberang sekolah. Toko buku yang dimaksud Chan Yeol sunbae memang cukup jauh.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya ada bus yang datang. Kami segera menaikinya. Chan Yeol sunbae mengajakku dibangku paling belakang. Dia memang pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tempat favoritnya.

Selam diperjalanan, kami tidak banyak bicara. Hanya terkadang Chan Yeol sunbae menanyakan bagaimana kegiatanku hari ini dan aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Aku pun tidak mempermasalahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami. Aku malah merasa nyaman. Bahkan, sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Dia sungguh tampan dan mempesona.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai di toko buku yang dimaksud. Chan Yeol sunbae langsung mengajakku turun dari bus. Dia masuk duluan ke dalam toko buku, sedangkan aku malah melirik toko peralatan musik yang ada disebelah toko buku. Aku meminta ijin pada Chan Yeol sunbae untuk memasuki toko itu dan dia mengijinkannya.

Kubuka perlahan pintu bertuliskan 'pull' itu. Aku langsung terpesona melihat tatanan toko yang terkesan klasik. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling toko. Jujur saja, aku tidak bermaksud membeli apapun. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Lagipula aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik. Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi.

Aku mendekat kebagian gitar. Ku elus pelan gitar berwarna merah tua yang berukuran sedang. Gitar yang bagus.

"Tolong jangan ambil itu, aku sudah berniat membelinya !"  
Aku tersentak mendengar nada panik dari belakangku. Dengan reflek, aku membalik tubuhku. Ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah yang menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membelinya karena aku tidak bisa bermain gitar"  
Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Bisa kulihat dia membuang nafas lega, membuatku terkekeh.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya lembut. Suaranya terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki-laki. Kalau diperhatikan, wajahnya juga manis. Apa jangan-jangan dia itu perempuan ?  
Aku tertawa dalam hati. Itu konyol sekali. Sudah jelas potongan rambutnya laki-laki sekali. Seragam yang dia pakai juga bawahannya celana.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku berlalu melewatinya namun dia malah menahan tanganku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Aku Byun Baek Hyun"  
Oh, dia ingin berkenalan.

"Aku Do Kyung Soo" Kataku sambil tersenyum. Entah hanya perasaanku atau kenyataannya dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku. Dia menatapku begitu intens. Membuat pipiku merona.

TBC ~ 


	4. Secret (3)

Dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Baek. Dia sekolah di Sapphire High School, satu tingkat dengan Chan Yeol sunbae. Pertemuan kami waktu itu kuanggap hanya kebetulan semata. Namun aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau siang ini bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku sedang makan ice cream di kedai favoritku bersama kedua temanku saat Baek tiba- tiba menyapaku. Aku sempat menggali ingatanku karena aku memang sedikit lupa. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan malah meminta ijin untuk bergabung denganku dan kedua temanku.

Kulihat kedua temanku, Lu Han dan Min Seok tampak berbisik-bisik sambil terus tersenyum saat Baek duduk disampingku. Lebih tepatnya di depan mereka. Aku tahu, mereka pasti terpesona pada Baek. Baek memang sangat cute dengan pakaian casual yang dikenakannya saat ini. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan Lu Han meminta nomor ponsel Baek. Namun Baek menolaknya, aku dan Min Seok langsung menahan tawaku. Melihat Lu Han meringis, sepertinya Baek merasa tidak enak. Sebagai gantinya, Baek memberitahu nama facebooknya. Lu Han tersenyum lebar, aku pun diam-diam mengingat nama facebook Baek.

Setelah lama saling berbincang, Lu Han akhirnya pamit karena ibunya sudah menyuruhnya pulang, Xiu Min juga ikut pamit karena dia tetangga Lu Han.

Tinggallah aku dan Baek yang saling melirik canggung. Sampai akhirnya Baek memulai pembicaraan. Awalnya aku masih menanggapinya dengan canggung, tapi lama-lama menjadi terbiasa. Baek sangat pintar membuat orang nyaman saat bersamanya.

Kalau di pikir- pikir, Baek adalah laki-laki ketiga setelah Ayah dan Chan Yeol sunbae yang mampu mengajakku mengobrol lama. Ah, ada apa denganku ? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Baek, kita baru dua kali bertemu. Meski aku akui, dia lebih menarik dari Chan Yeol sunbae. Namun cintaku tetap untuk Chan Yeol sunbae.

Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tahu kalau Baek mengikuti band disekolahnya. Wajar sih, dia kan pandai bermain gitar. Baek juga masih lajang ! Ini berita bagus untuk Lu Han.  
Eum, ini entah hanya perasaanku lagi atau bukan, Baek selalu menatap wajahku saat aku berbicara dengannya. Matanya tidak pernah bergerak sedikitpun dari wajahku.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ?" tanyaku gugup

"Kau manis"

Eh ? Aku tersenyum salah tingkah. Laki- laki di depanku memuji tanpa senyum sedikitpun namun matanya tetap lekat menatapku.

~*~

From : Park Chan Yeol  
Kau darimana ? Kenapa baru pulang ?

Aku tertawa kecil membaca pesan tersebut. Laki- laki itu, padahal jarak kami hanya sekitar sepuluh meter tapi dia malah mengirim pesan.

Aku memang baru saja melewati rumahnya dan aku melihatnya sedang duduk di beranda rumah. Sebenarnya tadi aku diantar Baek pulang, tapi aku minta diturunkan di depan komplek karena tidak ingin semakin merepotkan Baek.

To : Park Chan Yeol Aku habis dari kedai ice cream

From : Park Chan Yeol  
Lain kali jangan pergi sendiri. Bahaya. Ajak aku saja.

Rasanya aku ingin meloncat saking senangnya. Chan Yeol sunbae sangat perhatian. Aaaa ~ aku semakin mencintainya !

From : xxx  
Sudah sampai rumah ? Senang menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu.  
Baek.

Baek ? Ternyata dia benar- benar langsung mengirimiku pesan. Apa tadi isinya ? Kenapa gombal sekali ? Tapi anehnya membuat bibirku tertarik keatas.

TBC

Note : maaf ya setiap part pendek. Aku ngetik di ponsel dan panjang karakternya terbatas. Sekali lagi maaf. 


	5. Secret (4)

From : Byun Baek Hyun  
Keluarlah, aku di depan gerbang sekolahmu.

Mataku hampir meloncat keluar membaca pesan dari Baek. Lu Han yang saat itu mengintip isi pesanku juga terlihat kaget.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera menarik tangan Lu Han dan mengajaknya berlari. Tak kupedulikan penghuni kantin yang menatap kami dengan aneh.

Kami terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Sapaan Chan Yeol sunbae di depan kelasnya pun hanya aku anggap angin lalu. Ini aneh ! Tidak seharusnya aku begini !

Di depan gerbang, bisa kulihat Baek tampak asik berbincang dengan satpam sekolahku. Baek melambaikan tangannya saat matanya menangkap aku dan Lu Han yang mulai berjalan normal ke arahnya.

"Hai Soo, hai Lu"  
Aku tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Baek. Dia terlihat keren mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam.

"Maaf ya menganggu waktu istirahatmu, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini"  
Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat Baek menyodorkan sebuah kertas padaku. Namun aku tetap menerimanya.

"Itu tiket festival band di Seoul untuk minggu depan, aku ikut tampil disana"  
Woah, jadi Baek bermaksud mengundangku ? Aku tersanjung sekali.

"Maaf ya Lu, tiketnya tinggal satu"  
Astaga ! Aku baru sadar kalau daritadi ada Lu Han. Bisa kulihat dia tersenyum, tapi aku tahu dia kecewa.

"Tidak masalah, semoga nanti menjadi kencan yang menyenangkan ya" kata Lu Han sambil tertawa dan aku langsung mencubit perutnya, dia langsung meringis. Sedangkan Baek malah tertawa. Cara tertawanya tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Tidak terbahak- bahak, malah terkesan anggun.

Tidak lama kemudian, Baek pamit untuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Aku dan Lu Han juga berjalan menuju kelas.

"Soo, aku merasa Baek itu Butchi"  
Aku menatap Lu Han tidak mengerti. Butchi ? Apa itu ?

"Kau tahu Yuri tidak ?"  
Aku menggelengkan kepala dan dibalas Lu Han dengan dengusan.

"Yuri itu hubungan sesama perempuan. Nah, Top di Yuri itu disebut Butchi"  
Aku malah tertawa mendengar penjelasan Lu Han. Waktu pertama kali bertemu Baek, aku juga sempat berpikir kalau Baek itu perempuan, tapi tidak sampai menganggap Baek itu Buchi.

"Baek itu laki- laki, walaupun dia memang manis. Kau terlalu sering membaca Fanfiction, Lu" kataku dengan nada mengejek. Dapat kulihat Lu Han memanyunkan bibirnya dan itu membuatku tertawa.

"Siapa laki- laki tadi siang ?"  
Aku menoleh kaget pada Chan Yeol sunbae yang berjalan disampingku. Padahal tadi kami sedang membicarakan kegiatan di sekolah.

"Dia temanku" kataku dengan mantap

"Oh, aku kira dia kekasihmu. Aku harap kau tidak mengingkari kata- katamu yang mengatakan cinta padaku" Kata Chan Yeol sunbae sambil tertawa.  
Aku juga terpaksa ikut tertawa. Kekasih ? Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki seorang kekasih kalau hatiku masih tertawan olehmu. Lalu apa katanya tadi ? Jangan mengkhianati kata- kataku ? Dia ini sedang bergurau atau apa ?

"Soo, apa kau menyadari kalau temanmu tadi itu tidak bisa disebut laki- laki ?"

"Hah ? Kenapa ?"

"Dia sangat manis Soo, seperti perempuan"  
Aku langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Kenapa Chan Yeol sunbae dan Lu Han sama saja ?  
"Aku tidak peduli. Dia perempuan atau laki-laki, itu tidak masalah. Kami kan hanya berteman"

"Aku harap semua sesuai dengan keinginanmu Soo, tapi kau harus tetap berhati- hati ya ?"  
Lidahku mendadak kelu. Rona merah langsung menyebar di wajahku saat jemari panjang Chan Yeol sunbae mengusap lembut pipiku. Hangat. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah. Kenapa aku harus berhati- hati ?

From : Byun Baek Hyun  
Selamat tidur Kyung Soo, ku harap kau mimpi indah karena dalam mimpimu ada aku.

From : Park Chan Yeol  
Matikan semua gadgetmu. Matikan juga lampu kamarmu. Cepat tidur. Kalau kau kesiangan, aku akan meninggalkanmu !

Aku tertawa kecil saat membandingkan pesan selamat tidur dari Baek dan Chan Yeol sunbae. Sangat berbeda sekali. Baek dengan keromantisannya, sedangkan Chan Yeol sunbae dengan sikap sok tegasnya. Hah, aku jadi bingung harus membalas pesan yang mana. Apa pesan dari Baek dulu karena dia yang pertama mengirim pesan ? Atau dari Chan Yeol sunbae dulu karena dia pemuda yang aku cintai ? Hah, bingung !  
Lebih baik kumatikan lampu kamar, tarik selimut kemudian tidur.  
Selamat tidur Chan Yeol sunbae dan Baek.

TBC ~ 


	6. Secret (5)

"Kau sedang apa sih ?" Aku menoleh ke arah Lu Han yang sedang bingung menatapku.

"Aku hanya bingung, besok mau mengenakan baju apa ?" Kataku dengan nada frustasi sambil menatap jejeran baju di dalam lemariku.  
Hah, malam ini Lu Han memang menginap dirumahku karena kedua orangtuaku sedang pergi kerumah nenek di Mokpo sampai lusa. Aku juga bermaksud meminta pendapat Lu Han tentang baju apa yang akan aku kenakan besok, menghadiri festival band.  
Kulihat Lu Han menelusuri satu persatu baju di dalam lemariku. Terkadang dia mengerutkan dahinya atau memanyunkan bibirnya. Lucu. Terkadang aku suka membandingkan diriku dengan Lu Han. Dia cantik, pintar dan menyenangkan. Pantas saja banyak laki- laki yang sering memujinya. Chan Yeol sunbae juga kadang memuji Lu Han, membuatku iri. Ah, andai aku seperti Lu Han.

"Ah !" Aku hampir saja memukul Lu Han karena gadis itu tiba- tiba berteriak. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat melihat dia mengacungkan dress warna soft pink padaku.

"Ini cocok" kata Lu Han sambil tersenyum lebar

"Eum Lu Han, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan ? Aku hanya ingin menonton festival bukan dinner. Aku fikir cukup t-shirt dan jeans" kataku ragu- ragu sambil memainkan jari- jariku.

"Tidak, ini tidak berlebihan. Kau harus sadar Soo. Baek tertarik padamu. Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, makanya dia mengatakan padaku kalau tiketnya habis. Aku yakin itu !"

"Tapi Lu- "

"Stop it ! Cobalah lupakan si Dobi kuping lebar itu sebentar. Baek itu cute, dia juga anak band. Dia sangat keren dan kau tahu itu !" Aku merengut mendengar kata- kata Lu Han. Kenapa kesannya dia ingin aku berpacaran dengan Baek dan melupakan Chan Yeol sunbae ?

"Lu, ak- "

"Kau harus pakai ini besok ! Aku tidak mau tahu" kata Lu Han dengan suara akhir yang mendesis. Membuatku sedikit merinding dan berakhir dengan anggukan dikepalaku.  
Aku menatap resah jam dinding dikamarku. Sepuluh menit lagi Baek akan datang menjemput. Aku berulang kali menatap bayanganku dicermin. Merapihkan rambutku dan membetulkan pita yang disematkan disana.

"Aduh Soo, sudah cantik kok" Aku menggembungkan pipi karena Lu Han memutar bola matanya. Huh, dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang gerogi ?

"Sebaiknya duduk dulu disini dan menonton televisi" kata Lu Han sambil menyalakan televisi yang ada dikamarku. Meski tidak mau, aku menurut juga.  
Sudah lewat lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Kenapa Baek belum juga datang ? Apa dia lupa untuk menjemputku ?

"Hei, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang" Lu Han sepertinya mulai risih karena aku tidak bisa diam ditempat dudukku. Mau tidak mau, aku menurut untuk diam. Menggigiti ujung kuku untuk menghilangkan rasa gerogi.

Teett Teett !

Aku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku, begitu pula dengan Lu Han. Aku segera berdiri untuk terakhir kalinya menatap cermin, merapihkan penampilanku. Setelah itu, aku segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan dengan diikuti Lu Han.

Aku menenangkan degup jantungku sebentar, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Annyeong"

Eh ?  
Aku mencelos begitu membuka pintu menemukan Chan Yeol sunbae yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana Soo ?" tanya Chan Yeol sunbae sambil memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ingin menonton festi-"

Tiin tiin !

Aku, Lu Han dan Chan Yeol sunbae reflek menoleh ke depan. Ada audi putih yang terpakir manis di depan gerbang rumahku. Kemudian turun seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan kacamata hitam yang digantungkan di t-shirt miliknya. Itu Baek !  
Baek terus berjalan kearah kami sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Annyeong"

"Annyeong"  
jawabku dan Lu Han, sedangkan Chan Yeol sunbae malah menyipitkan matanya. Dia kenapa sih ?

"Kau sudah siap Soo ? " Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.  
Setelah meminta izin pada Lu Han dan Chan Yeol sunbae, Baek segera mengajakku pergi. Baek bermaksud menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku menepisnya. Ada Chan Yeol sunbae, aku merasa tidak enak. Kami pun hanya berjalan beriringan.

"Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka ?" sayup- sayup aku dengar suara Chan Yeol sunbae

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka pacaran" damn ! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Lu Han ?

"Oh, baguslah"  
Nyut, kenapa Chan Yeol sunbae berkata seperti itu ? Rasanya sakit sekali mendengarnya. Segera kupeluk tangan Baek. Baek menatapku bingung dan kubalas dengan senyuman. Dia pun ikut tersenyum.  
*** Haruskah aku berpaling pada Baek ?

TBC ~ 


	7. Secret (6)

Baek sangat romantis. Kalian harus tahu itu. Disaat teman- temannya ada di backstage untuk menunggu panggilan tampil, Baek malah duduk disampingku. Katanya takut aku kesepian. Yeah, dia benar. Awalnya aku memang merasa tidak nyaman berada ditempat ini. Suara alunan musik yang begitu keras diiringi jeritan- jeritan penonton membuatku pening. Seandainya ini festival boyband, aku pasti akan ikut histeris.

***

"Minum dulu Soo"

***

Aku tersenyum lebar saat Baek menyodorkan sekaleng softdrink padaku. Dia tahu saja kalau aku kehausan.

***

Tidak lama kemudian, Baek pamit padaku untuk ke backstage. Sepertinya band sekolahnya akan tampil. Aku merasa jengah lagi karena sendirian. Namun aku mencoba menikmati suasana disini sambil memainkan kakiku.

***

Sampai akhirnya nama grup band sekolah Baek dipanggil. Aku tercengang ketika hampir semua penonton berteriak histeris saat band sekolah Baek naik ke atas panggung. Apa mereka sangat populer ? Padahal menurutku yang menarik diantara mereka hanya Baek, ehem !

***

"Kyaaaa Baek-ssi sangat keren !"

***

"Kau benar ! Dia membuatku silau, aku semakin mencintainya !"

***

Aku mendelik saat telingaku mendengar beberapa gadis menyebut nama Baek. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak suka.

***

"Hello guys"

***

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah panggung begitu mendengar suara Baek membuka sapaan dan sambutan sebentar. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Baek yang memberi sambutan ? Apa dia seorang vokalis ?

***

"Yeay, yeay, yeay, I don't like You girlfriend"

***

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara Baek yang langsung diiringi musik yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Aku kenal lagu ini. Girlfriend milik Avril Lavigne.

***

Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap aksi panggung Baek yang sangat energik. Cara dia memainkan gitarnya dan caranya bernyanyi membuatku ikut berteriak bersama penonton lain. Dia begitu menakjubkan !

***

Sampai akhirnya lirik  
'I can tell You like Me too and You know I'm right' dinyanyikan, aku terpaku dengan pipi merona. Aku tidak salah lihat kan ? Baek mengucapkannya sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearahku. Entah benar atau tidak. Namun aku tidak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tidak bisa tersenyum.

***

~#~

***

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Soo"

***

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baek. Saat ini kami duduk berdampingan disebuah kursi taman sambil menikmati sepotong hotdog dan sekaleng softdrink. Rasanya sangat aneh. Seperti err- kencan. Sikap Baek yang sangat perhatian, membuatku nyaman menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

***

"Baek, kenapa tadi kau menyanyikan lagu girlfriend ? Kau kan laki- laki ?"

Entah kenapa aku tiba- tiba bertanya seperti itu.

***

"Kenapa ya ?"

Aku cemberut melihat Baek menaik- turunkan alisnya. Dia sedang menjahiliku !

***

"Mungkin karena aku sedang jatuh cinta"

***

Eh ?

Baek jatuh cinta ? Jatuh cinta pada siapa ? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak suka mendengarnya ?

***

~#~

***

From : Park Chan Yeol

Kenapa baru pulang ? Tidak baik seorang gadis malam- malam baru pulang, apalagi bersama laki- laki yang tidak dikenal.

***

Aku mendesah membaca pesan dari Chan Yeol sunbae. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku baru pulang. Aku menoleh pada Lu Han yang duduk disampingku. Gadis itu menggeleng, seolah mengerti aku ingin bertanya apa padanya.

***

"Sunbae kuping lebar itu aneh ya ? Padahal dia tidak mau jadi kekasihmu, tapi kenapa dia begitu terang- terangan menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya saat kau bersama lelaki lain ?"

***

Kali ini aku yang menggeleng. Lu Han benar, Chan Yeol sunbae aneh. Sebenarnya mau dia apa ? Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

***

"Tapi menurutku Soo, lupakan saja Sunbae itu dan sikap anehnya. Lebih baik dengan yang pasti- pasti saja"

***

"Apa maksudmu ?"

***

"Jangan pura- pura ! Kau tahu jelas kalau Baek menyukaimu" kata Lu Han sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

Ah, jadi itu maksudnya. Aku juga sempat berfikir begitu, tapi Baek bilang dia sedang jatuh cinta dan dia mengucapkannya tanpa menatapku. Apa itu bisa dikatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku ? Ah, aku tidak mau berharap lebih.

***

TBC ~


	8. Secret (7)

Aku menatap nanar halaman rumah Chan Yeol sunbae dari atas sepedaku. Bisa kulihat, lelaki yang kucintai itu sedang memasukkan barang- barangnya kedalam bagasi mobil dibantu paman dan bibi Park.

***

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat Chan Yeol sunbae. Malam ini dia mulai tinggal di asrama Seoul University. Hah, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat ? Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

***

"Kyung Soo- ya !"

Aku tersentak saat ada yang memanggilku. Oh, rupanya bibi Park. Wanita itu nampak tersenyum sambil menyuruhku untuk mendekat.

***

Dengan langkah ragu- ragu, aku mendekati tiga orang yang masih tampak sibuk itu.

***

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar sana Soo ?"

***

"Eum, aku habis bersepeda mengelilingi komplek lalu melihat Paman, Bibi dan Chan Yeol sunbae nampak sibuk. Aku penasaran"

Bohong ! Aku memang sengaja kesini karena aku tahu semuanya dari si bodoh kuping lebar yang sialnya aku cintai.

***

"Iya Soo, hari ini Chan-ie memang mulai tinggal di asrama barunya" aku pura- pura sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari paman Park. Chan Yeol sunbae malah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

***

"Eomma akan merindukanmu Nak" aku merasa dadaku sedikit sesak saat Chan Yeol sunbae memeluk erat wanita yang disayanginya itu. Seandainya aku bisa memeluk pemuda itu juga.

***

"Jaga dirimu baik- baik adik kecil" kata Chan Yeol sunbae sambil mengusak rambutku setelah melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Aku tersenyum meski dipaksakan, tidak seperti dirinya yang malah tersenyum lebar.

***

~#~

***

Chan Yeol tetaplah Chan Yeol, orang yang selalu mengirimiku pesan untuk membangunkanku, mengingatkanku makan ataupun menyuruhku tidur. Namun rasanya berbeda saat dia tidak lagi berada disekitarku. Meski baru dua minggu dia pergi, aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Aku malu jika harus menceritakan perasaanku pada Eomma. Ingin bercerita pada Lu Han, aku takut dia bosan mendengarku bercerita tentang hal yang sama.

***

Tanpa sadar, aku menelusuri daftar kontak diponselku. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat nama Byun Baek Hyun. Mungkin dia bisa membuatku sedikit ringan.

***

To : Byun Baek Hyun

Baek, kau sibuk ? Aku ingin bercerita

***

Lama kutunggu balasan dari Baek, sampai akhirnya ponselku berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Itu dari Baek !

***

"Yeoboseo"

Sapaku setelah menekan tombol hijau.

***

"Yeoboseo" jawab Baek dari ujung sana. Suaranya serak, seperti orang bangun tidur.

***

"Kau baru bangun tidur ?"

***

"Iya"

***

"Kenapa langsung menghubungiku ?"

***

"Kau bilang ingin bercerita, lewat pesan singkat kan kurang nyaman" Ya Tuhan ! Kenapa pemuda ini aneh sekali ?

***

"Setidaknya cuci mukamu dulu !" kataku dengan kesal tapi dia malah tertawa, membuatku semakin kesal.

***

"Jangan marah Baby"

***

"Eh ? Kau bilang apa tadi ? Coba ulangi !"

***

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apapun" bohong ! Aku bisa mendengar tawa kerasnya. Tadi dia memanggilku Baby kan ? Ugh, kenapa pipiku memanas ? Baek sialan !

***

Pagi itu yang harusnya aku bercerita tentang apa yang kurasakan malah kulupakan begitu saja. Digantikan percakapan konyol antara aku dan Baek. Setidaknya Baek membuatku terhibur.

***

~#~

***

Pagi itu aku melotot tak percaya melihat Baek dengan gaya kerennya datang kerumahku. Menemui Ibuku, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjemputku. Saat itu Ayahku sudah berangkat ke kantor. Aku sempat merengek pada ibuku karena ibu terus meledekku. Kata ibu, aku ini hebat karena bisa dekat dengan dua pemuda- pemuda tampan seperti Chan Yeol sunbae dan Baek.

***

Karena sikap Baek yang ramah, akhirnya ibu mengijinkan aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama Baek. Dengan menunggangi motor besarnya, kami segera pergi dari rumahku diiringi lambaian tangan ibuku. Ibuku tersenyum, tapi aku menangkap adanya kejanggalan. Ibu menatapku khawatir, tapi kenapa ?

***

TBC


	9. Secret (8)

"Eomma harap hubungan kau dan Baek Hyun hanya sebatas teman"

***

"Kenapa Eomma ?"

***

"Jangan bertanya kenapa Soo, Eomma juga tidak tahu. Eomma tahu dia pemuda yang baik, tapi perasaan Eomma tidak enak. Ini naluri seorang Ibu, Soo"

Aku hanya bisa diam saat ibu meremas lembut kedua bahuku. Kenapa ibu tiba- tiba berkata seperti itu ? Apa karena Baek sering datang kerumah ini ? Tapi dimana letak salahnya ?  
Kupandangi motor Baek yang semakin menjauhi pekarangan rumahku.

***

"Oh iya, tadi siang Chan Yeol menelpon. Dia sempat menanyakan kabarmu, dia juga bertanya kenapa akhir- akhir ini kau susah sekali dihubungi ?"

***

Aku mencelos mendengar pertanyaan ibu. Baru aku sadari kalau sudah dua minggu lebih aku tidak mengangat panggilan maupun sekedar membalas pesan darinya. Padahal dulu aku sangat antusias dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Namun aku tahu jawabannya. Cintaku padanya sudah tidak sebesar dulu. Cintaku sudah mulai terbagi, untuk seseorang yang selalu ada untukku. Dia Byun Baek Hyun.

Maafkan aku Eomma.

***

Sore itu aku dan Lu Han baru selesai mengikuti kelas vokal. Kami berjalan melewati koridor yang masih nampak ramai. Sesekali aku dan Lu Han menyapa siswa- siswi yang kami kenal. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang siswi yang menghampiriku.

***

"Kyung, ada titipan untukmu"

Aku dan Lu Han saling berpandangan. Lu Han malah mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu.

Meski ragu, aku mengambil setangkai mawar merah dan surat berwarna biru muda yang disodorkan gadis itu.

***

"Aku pergi dulu ya, oh iya si penitip mengatakan agar suratnya langsung dibuka. Bye Kyung Soo, bye Lu Han" Aku dan Lu Han mengerutkan kening menatap punggung siswi tadi yang mulai menjauh. Kubolak- balik surat yang ada ditanganku.

***

"Cepat buka Soo !" aku mendelik melihat Lu Han yang begitu excited. Namun aku menurutinya juga.

***

'Bukankah mawar merah melambangkan sebuah cinta ? Temui aku digerbang sekolahmu karena saat ini aku membawa banyak cinta untukmu'

***

Aku tertawa membaca tulisan yang terkesan gombal itu, tapi Lu Han malah menjitakku. Sahabatku itu langsung mengajakku kembali berjalan, namun hal aneh kembali kami lihat. Disebuah tiang, bersandar sebuah mawar merah. Lu Han langsung mengambil mawar itu.

***

"Untuk Do Kyung Soo" kata Lu Han sambil membaca kartu yang tersemat ditangkai mawar. Meski bingung, aku dan Lu Han tetap berjalan untuk kemudian menemukan mawar merah lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ditiang- tiang, dipohon- pohon, dengan ucapan yang sama tanpa ada nama pengirim.

***

"Orang ini pasti romantis sekali" aku mengangguk untu menyetujui Lu Han. Kupandangi mawar- mawar yang ada ditanganku dan Lu Han. Siapa yang melakukan ini ? Membuatku bingung. Namun kebingunganku langsung sirna saat mendengar teriakan Lu Han.

***

"Soo, lihat itu Baek ! Woah !"

Aku langsung memutar kepalaku dan benar saja, di depan gerbang sana ada Baek yang dikelilingi siswa- siswi disekolahku. Baek yang melihatku dan Lu Han langsung tersenyum lebar. Dengan langkah lebar dia mendekatiku dan Lu Han. Tunggu dulu ! Yang ada ditangannya itu bunga kan ? Tapi untuk apa ?

***

"Soo"

***

Aku menahan nafas mendengar Baek memanggil namaku dengan nada berbeda. Aku menoleh kesamping, eh dimana Lu Han ? Lalu kenapa semua orang disini memperhatikanku dan Baek sambil tersenyum- senyum seperti itu ?

***

"Soo, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Aku- aku, ugh ! Aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, maukah kau merajut hari indah bersamaku ? Menjadi kekasihku ?"

***

Eh ? Baek menyatakan perasaannya padaku ? Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku ?

Uh, rasanya banyak kupu- kupu yang beterbangan diperutku, kakiku juga mendadak lemas.

***

"Kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku, tolong ambil sebuket mawar merah ditangan kananku, tapi jika kau hanya menginginkan kita berteman, silahkan ambil sebuket lili ditangan kiriku" aduh kenapa Baek sambil tersenyum semanis itu ? Rasanya jantungku hampir berhenti.

***

"Terima ! Terima ! Terima !"

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh siswa- siswi yang mulai heboh. Oh, apa yang dilakukan Lu Han ? Sial ! Apa dia sedang merekam aku dan Baek sambil tertawa.

***

Kualihkan pandanganku lagi pada Baek. Sepertinya dia sama gugup sepertiku.

"Soo, jika kau tidak ma-"

sret !

Dengan cepat aku merebut sebuket mawar merah ditangan kanannya. Baek mematung tapi setelah langsung tersenyum lebar.

***

"Terimakasih Soo"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin saat Baek memelukku kemudian mencium keningku dengan hangat. Bahkan aku mulai tersenyum lebar mendengar siswa- siswi disekitar kami yang semakin heboh.

***

Ah, adakah hari yang lebih indah dari hari ini ?

***


	10. secret (9)

Tidak terasa sudah lima bulan aku dan Baek menjalin hubungan. Sampai saat ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, bahkan terkesan indah. Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seromantis dan sebaik Baek.

Pernah suatu hari saat pulang sekolah Baek menelponku dan mengatakan tidak bisa menjemputku karena motornya sedang diperbaiki. Aku bisa megerti, namun hujan datang dengan tiba- tiba sebelum aku keluar kelas. Aku yang bingung hanya bisa berdiam diri didepan kelas sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekitar. Rupanya sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Kuhela nafasku. Sepertinya aku harus nekat menerjang hujan.

Aku sudah mengambil ancang- ancang untuk berlari sebelum sebuah tangan menarik pinggangku dan membuatku menoleh kebelakang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sayang"

Baek ?!

Bukankah dia bilang tidak bisa menjemputku ? Kenapa sekarang malah ada dihadapanku ? Dia juga membawa payung berwarna biru muda.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalo motorku rusak ? Jadi maaf ya kalau aku hanya mengantarmu dengan sepasang kaki ini" kata Baek sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu menjemputku, hujan sedang lebat"

"Maka dari itu aku menjemputmu. Aku tidak mau kekasihku yang cantik ini jadi sakit karena kehujanan"

Ugh ! Kenapa wajahku memanas ? Sialan !

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat Baek menggenggam erat tanganku.

Rasanya seperti di drama saja, berjalan di bawah hujan bersama orang yang dicintai dengan satu payung yang melindungi kami.

Selama di perjalanan, kami lebih banyak diam namun tangan kami saling menggenggam semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

From : Chan Yeol sunbae

Soo, apa kau sibuk ? Aku ingin menelponmu

Aku menatap resah ponsel ditanganku, pasalnya siang ini aku sedang makan siang bersama Baek. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali Chan Yeol sunbae menelponku. Aku sedikit merindukannya, hanya sedikit.

"Ada apa sayang ?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa- apa" dustaku karena Baek menyadari keresahanku.

Baek hanya mengangguk meski aku yakin dia masih ingin bertanya. Aku pun melanjutkan makanku dan melupakan pesan dari Chan Yeol sunbae. Seharusnya aku sudah melupakan pemuda itu karena aku sudah bersama Baek. Namun entah kenapa hati kecilku mengatakan tidak boleh melupakan pemuda itu.

"Baek Hyun ?!"

Aku dan Baek refleks menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil nama Baek. Ada seorang perempuan berpipi chubby yang berjalan cepat kearah meja kami sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Min Seok" kata Baek sambil ikut tersenyum.

Begitu sampai di meja kami, Min Seok mengerutkan keningnya saat menatapku. Dia seperti tidak suka padaku, tapi kenapa ?

"Dia Kyung Soo, kekasihku" Baek Hyun mengerlingkan matanya dan membuat mulut perempuan bernama Min Seok itu terbuka lebar. Dia malah menatapku dan Baek bergantian.

"Kau gila Baek ! Dimana akal sehatmu ?" Suara Min Seok seperti orang yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu" sungut Baek

"Kau akan menyesali ini Baek !" Kata Min Seok sambil berlalu begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keherananku. Dia kenapa sih ? Kenapa marah- marah begitu ? Apa dia tidak suka Baek menjalin hubungan denganku ?

"Jangan hiraukan dia, mungkin dia sedang PMS" kata Baek sambil terkekeh, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang Soo ?"

Aku yang saat itu sedang tiduran dikasurku menoleh kearah Ibu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Iya Eomma"

Kulihat Ibu mulai memasuki kamarku. Memperhatikan isi kamar ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ibu berhenti di depan meja belajarku, dapat kulihat wanita yang kusayangi itu menghela nafas saat melihat figura yang berisi fotoku dan Baek. Ibu mengusap foto itu pelan. Aku hanya diam dan memperhatikan Ibu.

"Eomma tahu, Baek Hyun memang lebih tampan dari Chan Yeol, dia lebih romantis dan sangat perhatian"

Rahangku mulai mengeras, aku tahu pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut kemana.

"Tapi harusnya kau menuruti kata- kata Eomma, Baek Hyun tidak baik untukmu"

Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

"Tolong jangan meragukan naluri seorang Ibu" kata Ibu dengan wajah memohon.

Maaf Bu, aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

"Semalam Chan Yeol menelpon, katanya minggu depan dia akan pulang" kata Ibu mengalihkan pembicaraan karena aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Bukan maksudku menjadi anak durhaka. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi perkataan Ibu tentang Baek.

"Dia juga mengatakan akan berkunjung kesini" aku tidak bisa pura- pura buta saat melihat senyum lebar menghiasi bibir ibu. Aku tahu, Ibu sangat ingin aku bersama Chan Yeol. Tapi aku lelah bu, aku lelah menunggu pemuda itu membalas cintaku. Lagipula dia berkunjung kesini juga karena dia sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Dia pernah berkata begitu kan ? Jadi tolong Bu, biarkan aku bahagia dengan pilihanku.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Baby, I'll take You to the sky, forever You and I, You and I, You and I .. and will be together till we die.. "

"Kenapa diam ?"

"Aku lupa lanjutannya"

Aku tertawa melihat Baek yang memeluk gitarnya dengan lesu. Padahal awalnya dia begitu bersemangat menyanyikan lagu itu untukku.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah sangat senang kau mau menyanyi untukku" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipinya membuat Baek tersenyum cerah.

"Main ke rumahku mau ? Di rumah sedang sepi" ajak Baek sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

.

.

Ini kali pertama aku berkunjung ke rumah Baek. Rumahnya tidak lebih besar dari rumahku tapi entah kenapa suasananya membuatku nyaman. Mungkin karena di depan rumah Baek banyak ditanami bunga- bunga. Ibunya pasti sangat menyukai keindahan.

Setelah Baek memasukkan motorny ke garasi, Baek mengajakku masuk ke rumahnya.

Bukannya tadi Baek bilang rumahnya sepi ? Tapi kenapa ada seorang perempuan duduk di sofa yang ada di depan tv ?

"Yi Xing ? Kau bilang akan pulang malam ?" Baek bertanya pada perempuan yang sedang membelakangi kami.

"Iya, aku bosan makanya pulang" jawab Yi Xing tanpa membalik tubuhnya

Baek hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian memeluk pinggangku dan mengajakku ke kamarnya.

Aku sedikit tercengang melihat kamar Baek yang bernuansa err- pink ? Aku meringis, ternyata kekasihku ini lebih feminim dariku.

"Duduk saja di kasur. Aku membuat minum dulu" kat Baek sambil keluar dari kamar.

Aku perhatikan isi kamar Baek. Ini tidak bisa disebut kamar laki- laki. Kamar ini terlalu girly. Kamar Baek juga terlalu rapih untuk seorang laki- laki. Aku benar- benar bingung.

Kuperhatikan beberapa foto yang menggantung di dinding kamar. Ada foto Baek bersama teman- temannya, ada foto Baek dengan bandnya, ada foto Baek bersamaku dan ada foto Baek bersama seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya, apa itu Yi Xing ?

Ku alihkan mataku ke foto lain, ada foto seorang pria dewasa, wanita dewasa dan dua orang perempuan kecil, yang terlihat lebih tinggi berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir satu mirip dengan Yi Xing dan yang lebih kecil berambut pirang dikuncir dua mirip dengan.. siapa ya ? Aku seperti tidak asing. Senyumnya, matanya, seperti ..

"Itu memang Baek Hyun"

Aku hampir saja meloncat saat sebuah suara yang terkesan dingin menyapa indra pendengaranku. Bisa kulihat perempuan yang kutebak bernama Yi Xing itu memandangku tajam.

"Ta- tapi foto ini .."

"Byun Baek Hyun memang perempuan"

Jantungku rasanya seperti lepas begitu saja. Lelucon apa ini ?!

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku" tiba- tiba saja Baek sudah mendesis di ambang pintu

"Tapi ini salah Baekki !" Bentak Yi Xing

"Soo, ayo aku antar pulang" Baek menarik tanganku. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baek perempuan ? yang benar saja ! Kekasihku ini laki- laki. Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan perempuan, aku masih normal !

.

.

"Tanyakan apa yang kau tidak mengerti Soo ?"

Aku baru sadar kalau aku dan Baek sudah sampai didepan rumahku. Aku segera turun dari motornya dan menatapnya ragu.

"Baek, apa benar ?"

"Ya, aku memang seorang perempuan" kata Baek dengan senyum kecut.

Kepalaku langsung pening mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan ! Jadi selama ini aku menjalin hubungan sesama jenis ? Hubungan terlarang ? Aku lesbi ? Argh ! Bagaimana bisa ?!

"Soo .."

"Aku masuk dulu, selamat sore"

Aku langsung berlari memasuki rumahku dan membiarkan Baek terus memanggil namaku. Aku ingin menangis sekarang !

TBC


	11. secret (10)

From : Byun Baek Hyun

Soo, tolong angkat panggilan dariku

From : Byun Baek Hyun

Kyung Soo, kita harus bicara !

From : Byun Baek Hyun

Do Kyung Soo, aku tahu aku salah karena tak memberitahumu tentangku sejak awal. Namun sungguh, tidak ada sedikit pun ada niat untuk membohongimu. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Kumohon jangan membenciku.

Aku menatap nanar beberapa pesan dari sekian banyak pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Baek selama tiga hari ini. Tidak ada satupun dari pesan itu yang aku balas. Panggilan dari Baek pun tidak ada yang aku jawab.

Sejujurnya aku sangat merindukan pemuda itu, ah salah, maksudnya gadis itu. Namun aku takut. Ini semua salah. Tidak seharusnya aku merindukan gadis itu.

Seharusnya dulu aku mendengarkan nasihat ibu

Seharusnya dulu aku mendengarkan kekhawatiran Chan Yeol sunbae

Dan seharusnya dulu aku juga mendengarkan pendapat Lu Han

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima aku melihat Baek menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahku saat jam pulang. Hari ini dia terlihat lebih tampan dengan kacamata minus miliknya. Ingin rasanya aku menghampiri Baek. Memeluk tangannya dan dia akan membalas dengan cubitan kecil dipipiku.

Seandainya saja aku tidak tahu fakta tentang Baek, pasti aku masih bersikap manja pada Baek.

Ya Tuhan, bolehkah aku berpura-pura lupa ?

Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik, tapi aku juga takut untuk melawan kodrat ini.

Dengan langkah terburu- buru, aku berjalan menuju gerbang sambil menundukkan wajahku, berharap Baek tidak melihatku.

Saat merasa Baek tidak melihatku, aku segera berlari cepat menuju halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah kemudian duduk di bangku halte paling ujung sambil tetap menundukkan kepalaku.

Drrtt..drrtt

Dengan tergesa aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jas sekolahku. Ada pesan.

From : Byun Baek Hyun

Kau terlihat cantik dengan pita merah jambumu

Aku reflek mendongakkan kepalaku. Hatiku langsung mencelos saat melihat Baek melambaikan tangan ke arahku sambil tersenyum dari atas motor besarnya. Aku hanya mampu terdiam sampai tak menyadari kalau Baek sudah pergi.

oOo

Aku masih memakan sarapanku saat pagi itu aku mendengar suara lengkingan ibu dari ruang tamu yang memekakkan telinga. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku tanda tidak mau ambil pusing. Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar ibu tertawa dengan seorang pria.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah ayah sudah berangkat ke kantornya ?

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak berkunjung ke rumah ini ? Ah, Bibi sangat merindukanmu" samar- samar bisa kudengar suara ibu. Sebenarnya ibu sedang bicara dengan siapa ?

"Ah, Bibi bisa saja. Aku kan beberapa bulan yang lalu baru saja berkunjung kesini"

Tunggu ! Suara bas itu tidak asing untukku ! itu suara Chan Yeol sunbae.

Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini ? Apa dia tidak kuliah ?

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Sayang. Chan Yeol datang kesini untuk mengantarmu sekolah" aku hampir tersedak susu yang kuminum saat ibu dan Chan Yeol sunbae muncul dihadapanku dengan tiba-tiba.

Bisa kulihat ibu tersenyum lebar disamping Chan Yeol sunbae. Aku tahu, ibu sangat menyukai pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku dan Chan Yeol sunbae lebih banyak diam. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah dengan Chan Yeol sunbae, aku saja yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Aku hanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dengan orang yang pernah aku sukai.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau susah dihubungi ?" Tiba- tiba saja Chan Yeol sunbae bertanya padaku, meski pandangannya masih fokus ke depan karena sedang menyetir mobil.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa karena sebenarnya aku yang sengaja tidak membalas pesannya dan tidak menjawab panggilannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan Baek.

"Maaf. Akhir- akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk karena banyak ulangan" dustaku. Kulihat Chan Yeol sunbae menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Berhubung besok sabtu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar ?"

"Kemana ?"

"Ke lotte world mungkin. Sudah lama kita tidak kesana"

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil mencuri pandang pemuda disebelahku. Aku sedang malas keluar sebenarnya.

"Ayolah, hari minggu aku harus sudah kembali ke asrama"

Dadaku berdesir aneh mendengarnya. Baru kali ini Chan Yeol sunbae merengek. Tanpa kusadari, ku anggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kyung Sooooooo !" Aku mendelik saat baru memasuki kelas mendengar teriakan yang sudah kuhapal. Teriakan Lu Han.

Ku putar tubuhku kebelakang. Benar saja, gadis itu baru saja datang dan berlari ke arahku.

"Kau harus menceritakan semua ini padaku, harus !" Aku terpekik tertahan saat Lu Han langsung menarik tanganku dengan cukup kasar dan langsung membawaku masuk ke kelas kemudian mendudukkanku di kursi kami.

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah putus dengan Baek kan ?" Lu Han bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Iya"

"Dan kalau tidak salah, orang yang mengantarmu tadi adalah Chan Yeol sunbae ?"

"Iya, kau benar"

Kulihat Lu Han melebarkan kedua matanya. Ck, dia kenapa sih ? Mau menyaingi mataku yang besar ini ya ?

"Jangan bilang kau putus dengan Baek Hyun karena kau masih mencintai Chan Yeol sunbae" kali ini mataku yang hampir keluar mendengarnya. Anak ini bisa- bisanya berbicara seperti itu.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu plin plan Kyung" kali ini Lu Han mendesis sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sungguh Lu Han, kau tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Aku berguling- guling dikasurku untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah yang kian melanda hatiku. Kulirik jam kecil yang ada diatas meja nakas. Sudah jam sembilan. Setengah jam lagi Chan Yeol sunbae pasti akan datang untuk menjemputku.

Aku ragu. Haruskah aku pergi ? Tapi perasaanku tiba- tiba saja tidak enak.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Berjalan menuju meja belajar bermaksud untuk mengambil komik yang kemarin aku pinjam dari Lu Han.

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat saat melihat fotoku dan Baek masih terpajang manis dimeja belajarku. Aku ambil foto itu, kupandangi lekat. Rasa perih mulai menjalar lagi dihatiku. Kenapa harus seperti ini ?

Ingin kubuang foto itu, tapi berat rasanya. Akhirnya aku memasukkannya saja ke laci kecil.

Aku kembali tertegun melihat isi laci. Ada fotoku dan Chan Yeol sunbae. Ya, aku meletakkannya disana waktu aku yakin cintaku sudah sepenuhnya untuk Baek.

Duk duk duk

"Sayang, ada Chan Yeol di depan" itu suara ibu

"Iya Eomma" setelah itu kudengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh. Ibu sudah pergi.

Hah, ini masih kurang lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan Chan Yeol sunbae. Kenapa dia datang lebih awal ?

Dengan terburu- buru, aku membuka lemariku. Mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna putih dipadukan sweater pink dan jeans berwarna cream. Memang sangat sederhana, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Tidak ada alasan tampil istimewa dihadapan Chan Yeol sunbae.

Setelah menguncir rambutku, aku segera keluar kamar kemudian menuju ruang tamu. Bisa kulihat ayah nampak berbincang akrab dengan Chan Yeol sunbae. Hah, sepertinya keluargaku memang sudah jatuh hati dengan pemuda itu.

Kusempatkan diri bergabung sebentar dengan obrolan ayah dan Chan Yeol sunbae. Tak lama kemudian Chan Yeol sunbae meminta izin pada ayah untuk mengajakku keluar. Ayah tentu saja tersenyum mengizinkan. Ayah juga berpesan agar kami pulang sebelum jam makan malam.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat menginjakkan kakiku pintu masuk lotte world. Rasanya memang sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat ini. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir aku kesini ya setahun yang lalu saat aku mendapat nilai sempurna di ulangan matematikaku, Chan Yeol sunbae yang mengajakku. Mungkin sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Ayo Soo" aku tertegun sejenak melihat tangan Chan Yeol sunbae yang menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya begitu hangat. Pipiku sedikit merona karenanya, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya karena dia langsung menarikku untuk memasuki arena lotte world.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan ice skating ?" Tanya Chan Yeol sunbae

"Iya, aku mau !" Entah kemana perginya rasa malasku tadi pagi, aku malah begitu antusias sekarang.

Aku dan Chan Yeol sunbae berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju arena ice skating setelah sebelumnya menyewa sepatu khusus untuk bermain ice skating.

"Kau ingat tidak kalau ini merupakan permainan yang pertama kali kita coba saat kita pertama kali kesini ?" Chan Yeol sunbae bertanya sambil mengajakku meluncur dengan pelan

"Tentu saja, karena saat itu aku yang terus merengek ingin bermain ice skating. Padahal saat itu aku belum pandai sama sekali" Chan Yeol sunbae tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Kami terus meluncur sambil berpegangan tangan. Sesekali Chan Yeol sunbae memutar tubuhku, layaknya orang yang sedang berdansa.

Entah, aku yang salah lihat atau apa, wajah Chan Yeol sunbae lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Dia tampak sangat gembira.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ini adalah kali pertama aku menghabiskan waktu lagi bersama Chan Yeol sunbae setelah pemuda itu masuk universitas.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah mencoba beberapa permainan. Aku dan Chan Yeol sunbae, memutuskan untuk singgah dulu disebuah toko cake.

"Strawberry chessecake dan tiramisu cake. Minummya orange juice 2"

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat Chan Yeol sunbae menyebutkan pesanannya pada waiter didepan kami. Pemuda itu masih ingat cake kesukaanku. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia memang menganggapku ada. Ah, dia memang selalu mengaggapku ada, aku kan adiknya. Jangan terlalu berharap lebih Kyung Soo ! Ah, lagipula aku sudah tidak mencintai Chan Yeol sunbae. Eum, mungkin masih tapi sedikit.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan kami datang. Aku dengan mata berbinar langsung memakan strawberry chessecake dihadapanku. Chan Yeol sunbae hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Kita duduk diujung sana saja ya"

"Terserah kau princess"

Deg !

Suara ini seperti suara Baek !

Dengan tergesa, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Iya, itu memang Baek ! Dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Siapa gadis itu ?

Aku terus memandangi mereka. Baek terlihat terkejut saat melihatku dan dia malah mengajak gadis disampingnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Melewatiku begitu saja. Tanpa menyapaku.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ? Seperti tak dianggap. Tanpa terasa aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku pada sendok yang sedang aku pegang.

Sekuat mungkin kutahan airmataku agar tidak keluar ketika rasa sesak semakin menghimpit dadaku.

"Soo, kau kenapa ?"

"Sunbae, aku ingin pulang"

TBC


	12. secret (11)

To : Byun Baek Hyun Baek, bisakah kita bertemu ?

To : Byun Baek Hyun Baek, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu

Aku terus menatap resah kedua pesan yang aku kirimkan pada Baek. Sudah dua hari pesan itu aku kirim, tapi sampai sekarang Baek belum membalasnya. Apa dia memang sudah melupakanku ?

Ya Tuhan, saat ini aku benar- benar menangis karena sepenuhnya menyadari hatiku yang telah terikat oleh seorang gadis bernama Byun Baek Hyun. Maafkan hambamu yang terlalu hina ini.

.  
oOo .

Beberapa hari ini, aku menjalani aktivitasku tanpa semangat. Orang- orang disekitarku juga dengan mudah menyadarinya. Mereka pun sempat bertanya, aku ini kenapa ? Aku hanya menjawab kurang enak badan sambil tersenyum. Padahal, aku sedang kalut karena masih memikirkan siapa gadis yang bersama Baek hari itu. Ku akui, aku memang cemburu. Namun rasanya sudah tidak pantas karena Baek dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Kucoba membuka gallery di ponselku, membuka folder yang bernama 'BaekSoo'. Ada banyak foto, video maupun audio. Aku tersenyum saat melihat salah satu fotoku dan Baek. Digambar itu, aku dan Baek terlihat sangat bahagia dengan aku mencium pipi Baek dan tangan kiri Baek memeluk pingganggku. Aku ingat, foto itu diambil tiga bulan yang lalu oleh Lu Han saat kami pergi ke taman kota.

You know you're everything to me and I could never see The two of us apart And you know I give myself to you and no matter what you do I promise you my heart

Aku tersenyum lagi saat memutar sebuah audio yang merupakan rekaman suara Baek.  
Malam itu dia sedang bermaksud membantuku untuk tidur karena insomnia menyerangku.

I've built my world around you and I want you to know I need you like I've never needed anyone before I live my life for you I wanna be by your side in everything that you do And if there's only one thing you can believe is true I live my life for you

Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu siapa penyanyi asli lagu itu. Aku pun tidak peduli. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Baek begitu tulus menyanyikan lagu itu untukku.

Ahh, aku benar- benar merindukan Baek. Aku rindu senyumnya, suaranya dan rindu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi apa mungkin semuanya bisa terulang kembali setelah hari itu aku melihat Baek dengan gadis lain ?

.

oOo .

.  
Hari masih terlalu pagi saat aku menginjakkan kaki kedalam kelas. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sudah hadir. Aku menghela nafas dan duduk dikursi milikku. Kulirik kursi disampingku. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat Lu Han datang lebih awal.  
Hah, harusnya tadi aku tidak berangkat bersama Ayah, pagi sekali. Kalau seperti ini aku jadi bosan sendiri.

Untuk menghilangkan bosan, aku berjalan keluar kelas. Berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahku. Bisa kulihat para siswa yang mulai berdatangan. Mereka tampak bersenda gurau.

"Iya, kau duluan saja !"

Aku sedikit menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara seorang siswi yang hampir mirip sebuah teriakan. Bisa kulihat ada seorang gadis berkuncir satu sedang melambaikan tangannya pada temannya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.  
Tunggu ! Gadis itu gadis yang waktu itu bersama Baek kan ?  
Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau dia satu sekolah denganku ?

Aku terus memperhatikannya yang mulai berjalan pelan kearah mading sekolah. Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah untuk menghampirinya.

"Huh, ramalan zodiakku minggu ini sama sekali tidak bagus" aku bisa mendengar gerutuan kesalnya

Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, dia cantik sekali. Kulitnya putih bersih. Sambil curi- curi, aku melihat badge namanya dari samping. Kim Joon- apa itu ? Kenapa dia terus bergerak- gerak sih ? Aku kan jadi susah melihat namanya.

"Su Hoooo !" Aku dan si Kim Joon itu langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar sebuah teriakan. Ada seorang siswi yang berlari ke arah Kim Joon.

"Su Ho, kau dicari Park seonsaengnim !" Kata gadis yang berlari tadi. Oh, jadi panggilan si Kim Joon itu Su Ho ya ?  
Setelah itu, bisa kulihat Su Ho dan siswi yang memanggilnya tadi segera berlari.

.

"Su Ho itu nama aslinya Kim Joon Myeon. Dia satu angkatan dengan kita. menurut berita yang kudengar, dia itu suka sesama jenis."

Kata- kata Lu Han siang tadi terus berputar dia otakku. Kalau benar Su Ho lesbi, kemungkinan besar gadis itu memang menjalin kasih dengan Baek. Tapi kenapa secepat ini ? Apa Baek hanya ingin bermain denganku ? .

.  
"Kau tunggu di depan gerbang saja Soo, aku mau ke toilet dulu"  
Aku menganggukkan kepalaku saat Lu Han berlari lagi ke gedung sekolah. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah. Mencari pohon besar untuk berteduh dari panas terik siang itu.  
Kulihat semua murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Ada yang berjalan sambil bersenda gurau, ada juga yang berlari menerobos sana sini.

Kuhapus pelan peluh yang mulai menghiasi dahiku. Huh, kenapa rasanya semakin panas ?  
Lu Han juga kenapa lama sekali ? Jangan bilang dia ketiduran di toilet, aku cekik nanti !

Dari ujung mataku, bisa kulihat Su Ho sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya. Namun tiba- tiba saja dia berlari kecil sambil berteriak "aku duluan !" kepada teman- temannya. Tanpa kusadari, mataku terus mengikuti kemana dia pergi.

Deg !

Jantungku rasanya langsung berhenti. Di depan sana, bisa kulihat Su Ho yang memeluk lengan Baek dengan manja seperti saat di Lotte World. Kuremas ujung blazer sekolahku. Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari tempatku berdiri. Namun tubuhku terasa sulit digerakkan. Terasa begitu lemas.

Tes !  
Airmata bodoh ! Kenapa harus jatuh ? Jangan buat aku terlihat begitu rapuh.

Kenapa kau tidak cepat pergi Baek ? Aku begitu tersakiti melihatmu dengan orang lain. Aku tidak rela Baek, sampai kapanpun.

.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang menimpa kau dan Baek Hyun. Hanya saja, aku tahu kau masih mencintai pemuda itu Soo"

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan isak tangis yang sebenarnya sudah Lu Han dengar. Tadi Lu Han memang histeris melihat wajahku yang dipenuhi air mata. Dia juga sempat bertanya namun aku hanya menjawab dengan isakkan. Lu Han langsung berhenti bertanya saat melihat pemandangan yang membuatku terluka seperti ini. Dia langsung mengerti dan menarikku ke mobilnya.

"Aku memang masih mencintainya Lu"

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskannya ?" Pertanyaan Lu Han seperti menohok jantungku.

"Saat itu kami ada masalah" tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau Lu Han merasa jijik padaku dan akhirnya malah menjauhiku.

"Kalau begitu mintalah dia kembali padamu"

Kuhela nafasku. Masalahnya tidak semudah itu.

"Ada Su Ho, Lu"

"Apa masalahnya ? Su Ho kan suka perempuan lagi. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai Baek Hyun, ya walaupun si Byun itu manis. Tetap saja Su Ho tidak akan menyukai Baek Hyun yang seorang laki- laki"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Seandainya kau tahu Lu bahwa pendapatmu yang mengatakan Baek seorang Butchy itu benar.

~oOo~

Setelah beberapa hari bergelut dengan pikiranku, aku memantapkan hatiku untuk bertemu Baek.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan kampusnya. Menunggunya pulang. Aku tahu kalau Baek memiliki jadwal latihan Band pada hari minggu dikampusnya.

Merasa lelah berdiri, aku duduk di kursi kayu panjang yan ada disana. Kuambil kaca kecil dari tasku. Merapihkan sedikit pita yang ada dirambutku. Aku harus terlihat cantik untuk Baek. Pipiku langsung merona saat membayangkan Baek yang akan memujiku cantik.  
Kumasukkan lagi kaca kecilku kedalam tas. Menolehkan kepalaku kearah gerbang kampus. Ini sudah jam 11, seharusnya Baek sudah selesai dengan latihannya.

Aku baru saja berdiri saat melihat Baek dan teman- temannya keluar dari kampus. Semua temannya laki- laki. Aku berlari kecil.

"Baek !"

"Oppa !"

Kenapa ? Kenapa harus ada Su Ho lagi ?!

Bisa kulihat Baek yang tersenyum lebar pada Su Ho, namun saat melihatku dia malah menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kenapa Baek ? Apa sekarang kau membenciku ?

TBC 


	13. Secret (12)

Aku baru saja berdiri saat melihat Baek dan teman- temannya keluar dari kampus. Semua temannya laki- laki. Aku berlari kecil.

"Baek !"

"Oppa !"

Kenapa ? Kenapa harus ada Su Ho lagi ?!

Bisa kulihat Baek yang tersenyum lebar pada Su Ho, namun saat melihatku dia malah menyipitkan kedua matanya. Kenapa Baek ? Apa sekarang kau membenciku ?

Aku tak percaya jika Baek memang tidak lagi menginginkanku.

Berhenti melihatku seperti itu Baek. Kau membuatku sakit.

Air mata mulai jatuh lagi ke pipiku. Aku tidak peduli Su Ho dan teman- teman Baek yang memandangku aneh. Aku segera berlari dari tempat itu. Aku ingin pulang.

Aku duduk dibangku halte yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus Baek.

"Baek, hikss.. "

Rasanya susah sekali menghentikan tangis ini.

Kupukul- pukul dadaku untuk menghilangkan sakit yang bersarang disana. Namun tidak bisa. Begitu sesak, membuatku menjadi sulit bernapas.

Mataku sedikit membulat saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap punggung kananku. Namun aku tidak peduli karena masih mengatur napasku yang tersenggal.

"Jangan menangis lagi"

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku kesamping. Ya Tuhan, apa aku bermimpi ? Baek berdiri disampingku. Dengan cepat kuhapus air mataku dan segera memeluk Baek.

Kupeluk dia dengan sangat erat.

"Baek" sial, kenapa harus menangis lagi.

"Kumohon Soo, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Kau membuatku sakit" Baek memelukku tidak kalah erat. Diusapnya rambutnya dan dikecupinya ujung kepalaku.

Setelah tangisku sedikit reda, Baek dengan perlahan bermaksud melepaskan pelukannya. Namun aku menahannya dengan memeluknya semakin erat. Kusembunyikan kepalaku didadanya. Sungguh, pelukannya terasa begitu hangat dan aku sangat merindukannya.

.

.

"Ayo, diminum Soo"

Aku mengangguk kecil dan menerima segelas jus apel yang disodorkan Baek padaku. Saat ini aku memang berada dirumah Baek.

Baek duduk disampingku sambil memeluk pinggangku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Soo, sangat"

"Aku juga Baek"

Kulihat Baek tersenyum. Sangat manis. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Mengusap pipiku dengan lembut kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan keningku. Beberapa detik kemudian bisa kurasakan bibirnya yang mulai mengecupi bibirku.

Aku tahu dia perempuan, sama sepertiku. Namun jujur saja, aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti perempuan. Bagiku dia tetaplah laki- laki.

Kurasakan kecupan Baek semakin menuntut. Aku bermaksud membuka bibirku saat lidah Baek meminta izin untuk masuk. Namun tiba- tiba saja, bayangan Su Ho yang memeluk tangan Baek melintas begitu saja.

Segera kudorong tubuh Baek yang akhirnya memutuskan ciuman diantara kami.

"Kenapa Soo ?" Baek menautkan alisnya sambil membetulkan frame kacamatanya.

"Su Ho" cicitku tidak yakin

Baek malah mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa dia bersikap seolah- olah tidak mengerti ?

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu dengan dia di lotte world. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga menjemputnya di sekolah. Kalian terlihat sangat dekat. Kalian memiliki hubungan kan ? Kalian pacaran ?" aku bertanya sambil menunduk, memilin ujung dress yang kukenakan.

"Ya. Kau benar."

Meski aku sudah tahu, tetap saja rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Oh" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Semakin kutundukkan kepalaku. Tidak berani melihat Baek. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Dulu aku yang menyia- nyiakan Baek dan bodohnya sekarang malah menyesal.

"Aku dan Su Ho memang memiliki hubungan"

Aku tersentak saat Baek kembali menyelipkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggangku.

"Tepatnya sebagai sepupuku bukan pacarku"

!

!

Apa katanya tadi ? Sepupu ?

Kulihat Baek yang sedang tersenyum jahil kearahku. Jadi selama ini aku sudah tertipu ?

Ya Tuhan !

"Soo.. Jangan bilang kau cemburu melihatku dan Su Ho" oh lihatlah seringai Baek. Pipiku benar- benar merah sekarang. Ugh, harus kusembunyikan kemana mukaku ?

"I-itu kan salahmu juga !" Kataku salah tingkah

"Maksudmu ?"

"Waktu di lotte world padahal kau melihatku tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja. Waktu tadi aku ke kampusmu, kau membiarkan Su Ho bermanja denganmu tapi kau malah memicingkan mata padaku. Apa kau memang tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku ?" tanyaku dengan nada yang mengandung amarah.

Kulihat Baek menatapku dalam, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Saat di lotte world, aku memang sengaja menghindarimu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terganggu karena melihatku"

Dia terdiam sesaat untuk menghela nafasnya

"Meski aku harus rela menahan sakit karena berpura- pura tidak mengenalmu, terlebih lagi saat itu kau bersama seorang pria. Aku takut kalau dia kekasihmu"

"Baek-"

"Aku belum selesai Soo" potong Baek

"Saat tadi dikampus apa kau melihatku memakai kacamata ?" Tanya Baek sambil menunjuk frame kacamatanya.

Aku menggeleng kecil. Rasanya begitu malu karena sudah menuduh Baek yang tidak- tidak. Wajar saja tadi dikampus Baek menyipitkan matanya saat melihatku, rupanya ia tidak memakai softlense. Lagipula jarakku dengan dia tidak sedekat dia dengan Su Ho.

"Baek, maaf" kataku sambil menunduk.

"Sshh, bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar Soo" kata Baek sambil menangkup wajahku. Mencium keningku hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyung Soo, sangat mencintaimu" bisiknya dengan merdu

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek" kucium pipi Baek tapi dengan cepat Baek membawa bibirku kedalam ciuman hangatnya. Membuatku mendesah dalam kenikmatan yang aku rindukan.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Dari hari ke hari, aku dan Baek semakin terlihat mesra. Aku sudah tidak ragu mengakui diriku sebagai feme meski aku masih merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua orangtuaku dan Chan Yeol sunbae. Aku sudah memberitahu Lu Han, reaksinya sungguh diluar dugaan, si Rusa itu malah menjerit kemudian memelukku sambil mengatakan " Ya ampun Kyung, kau serius ? Aku kira hal semacam itu hanya ada dalam fanfiction tapi ternyata, oh oh oh, Baek memang butchy yang sesuai dengan yang aku bayangkan selama ini. Kalian memang serasi. Aku setuju. Restuku menyertai kalian !" Kedengarannya memang aneh, mana ada orang yang terdengar bahagia saat tahu sahabatnya memiliki kelainan ? Tapi aku senang karena dia tidak menjauhiku.

Aku dan Baek juga sudah memberitahu hubungan kami pada Yi Xing dan Su Ho. Mereka berdua memiliki tanggapan yang berbeda.

"Aku senang Oppa sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Terlebih lagi Kyung Soo sangat imut. Aku suka melihat kalian" tanggapan Su Ho sangat wajar karena dia seorang feme sama sepertiku jadi dia tidak merasa aneh. Su Ho juga tidak mau berhenti memanggil Baek dengan sebutan Oppa, katanya Baek memang lebih cocok menjadi laki- laki.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian. Hubungan tabu seperti ini tidak akan mudah diterima oleh masyarakat. Ah, terserah kalian, aku pusing" itu tanggapan Yi Xing, memang diluar harapan aku dan Baek tapi setidaknya dia tidak berniat memisahkan kami.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Sore itu aku sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Baek, rencananya aku juga akan menginap. Tadi aku sudah meminta ijin pada ibu, tentu saja tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bilang pada ibu akan menginap di rumah Lu Han untuk mengerjakan tugas dan ibu dengan mudah mengijinkanku. Sejujurnya rasa bersalah selalu menemaniku karena akhir- akhir ini aku jadi sering berbohong pada ibuku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sayang ?" Tanya Baek yang saat itu sedang tiduran dipahaku. Dia mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari orangtuaku ?"

"Aku selalu siap mengatakan hubungan kita pada orangtuamu dan kau tahu itu"

"Ya, kau benar" desahku.

Kami memang sudah terlalu sering membahas hal ini dan selalu berujung dengan pertengkaran kecil. Semuanya karena aku yang masih terlalu takut. Aku takut melihat wajah kecewa kedua orangtuaku jika tahu kalau anaknya menyimpang.

Baek sendiri tidak ambil pusing perihal orangtuanya. Orangtuanya sudah berpisah sejak dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha di Jepang karena Ayahnya yang terlalu sering bermain wanita. Itulah sebabnya dia memutuskan menjadi lesbi. Baek tidak ingin disakiti laki- laki.

Sejak orangtuanya berpisah, Baek hanya tinggal dengan Yi Xing yang saat itu sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Mereka tidak memilih tinggal bersama ibu atau ayah mereka. Mereka lebih memilih tinggal berdua dan menyewa sebuah apartement. Meski begitu, kedua orangtua mereka rutin mengirimi uang setiap bulannya bahkan sampai Yi Xing bekerja pun mereka masih rutin mengirim uang.

"Kau lapar ?" Baek mendudukkan dirinya disampingku

"Tidak"

"Tapi aku lapar" keluh Baek

"Ya sudah, ayo kutemani" aku menarik tangannya untuk bangun tapi dia malah menarikku kembali sehingga membuatku kembali terduduk dikasurnya.

"Kau ini kenapa ? Katanya lapar ?"

"Sayang, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bercumbu ?" pipiku langsung merona mendengar pertanyaan Baek. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu ? Kenapa juga tubuhnya semakin rapat dengan tubuhku ?

"Baek" desisku saat Baek menidurkanku dan tubuhnya mulai menaiki tubuhku

"Aku sangat merindukan saat- saat seperti ini, Sayang" bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku melenguh saat dia mulai menggigiti telingaku. Ah, aku juga merindukan saat- saat seperti ini. Aku rindu sentuhannya, aku rindu ciumannya disetiap inchi tubuhku.

Kalian perlu tahu, meski Baek selalu menyentuhku tapi dia tidak membiarkanku gantian menyentuhnya. Dia bilang, asal aku puas maka dia akan ikut puas. Seperti saat ini, aku sudah tidak mengenakan apapun tapi dia masih memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap.

"Butchy sejati tidak akan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya saat sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya" kata Baek saat aku bertanya kenapa dia hanya melepas jaketnya tanpa melepas t-shirtnya saat pertama kali kami bercinta.

TBC


	14. secret (13)

Ujian kelulusan sudah didepan mata, membuatku harus menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar. Tidak ada jalan- jalan atau shopping bersama Lu Han dan tidak ada kencan bersama Baek. Ugh, ini sangat menyebalkan. Meski begitu, aku sadar kalau ini semua harus aku lakukan demi masa depanku.

Tuk tuk tuk

Suara ujung bolpoint yang sedang aku ketukkan ke meja belajarku. Sesekali masih ku buka lembar demi lembar buku pelajaran yang begitu tebal dihadapanku. Hah, aku mulai jenuh. Kulirik ponselku yang ada di meja bagian atas. Aku ingin menghubungi Lu Han, tapi untuk apa ? Siapa tau nanti dia sedang belajar dan aku malah mengganggunya. Kalau menghubungi Baek ? Ah, aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Akhir- akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan band-nya, kuharap suatu hari nanti dia akan jadi musisi terkenal. Lalu aku harus menghubungi siapa ? Aku sedang ingin bercerita saat ini.

Ah, mungkin menghubungi Chan Yeol sunbae tidak ada salahnya, lagipula sudah lama kami tidak berkomunikasi.

Segera ku ambil ponselku dan mencari kontak dengan nama Chan Yeol sunbae. Setelah itu langsung kutekan tombol call di layar ponselku. Nada sambung mulai terdengar, cukup lama. Kenapa Chan Yeol sunbae lama sekali menjawab panggilanku ? Apa dia sedang sibuk ? aku mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi tapi tetap saja tidak dijawab. Huh, apa dia sudah tidur ? Saat itu aku melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Kurasa masih terlalu sore, biasanya Chan Yeol sunbae tidur sekitar jam 11 malam.

Segera kubereskan buku- buku pelajaranku karena aku berniat untuk tidur, tapi baru saja aku berniat menyelimuti tubuhku, ponsel yang kuletakkan diatas meja nakas berdering. Segera kuambil ponsel itu 'Chan Yeol sunbae is calling', tanpa pikir panjang aku menekan tombol yes.

"Halo" ucapku memulai percakapan

"Halo juga Soo, maaf aku baru selesai mandi jadi tidak tahu kalau kau menghubungiku" kata Chan Yeol sunbae diseberang sana

"Tidak apa- apa sunbae"

"Hm, ada apa Soo ?"

"Tidak ada apa- apa, hanya merasa bosan"

"Ceritalah"

Dan kami terus mengobrol, mulai dari membahas cerita- cerita lucu yang berakhir Chan Yeol sunbae meledekku, kemudian laki- laki itu memarahiku karena aku malah menelponnya bukannya malah belajar untuk menghadapi ujian yang sebentar lagi. Semua obrolan kami terasa begitu normal, seperti kami masih setiap hari bertemu. Hah, kenapa tiba- tiba aku jadi merindukannya ? Aku rindu menaiki sepeda bersamanya, aku juga rindu tangan besarnya yang sering mengusap kepalaku.

~oOo~

From : Byun Baek Hyun

Aku didepan sekolahmu Soo

Aku tersenyum lebar saat membaca pesan dari Baek. Segera kumasukkan peralatan sekolahku kedalam tas. Kemudian aku berlari kecil meski saat itu kudengar teriakan Lu Han yang mengajakku pulang bersama. Kulihat sekilas kalau sahabatku itu merengut dan segera kubalas dengan flying kiss sambil tertawa. Aku semakin tertawa keras karena Lu Han bergaya seperti ingin muntah. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang karena setelah satu minggu aku tidak bertemu Baek, kekasihku itu malah menjemputku hari ini. Rasanya aku ingin melompat- lompat karena saking senangnya.

Ah iya, kalau Baek menjemputku pasti aku akan pulang terlambat sampai rumah. Aku harus menghubungi ibu dulu sebelum ibu khawatir. Aku menghubungi ibu kemudian mengatakan akan pulang terlambat karena ingin pergi ke toko buku dipusat kota. Ya, daftar kebohonganku pada ibu semakin banyak dan sebenarnya aku juga sering merasa bersalah pada Lu Han karena selalu menjual namanya.

"Baek !" Aku segera memeluk Baek dari belakang saat Baek masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengagetkanku ?" Dia memutar tubuhnya kemudian mengacak sedikit poniku

"Aaa, kau merusaknya" rengekku, aku sangat suka bertingkah manja pada Baek

"Tidak apa, kau masih terlihat cantik" Baek mengerlingkan matanya membuat rona merah langsung menyebar diwajahku.

Tidak mau berlama- lama didepan sekolahku, Baek segera membawaku kerumahnya.

Begitu sampai di rumah Baek, aku langsung berlari ke atas menuju kamar Baek. Dirumahnya tidak ada siapa- siapa karena Yi Xing baru pulang nanti malam. Segera kubuka kancing seragam sekolahku, diluar sangat panas dan aku ingin mendinginkan tubuhku.

Aku mendesah saat hawa dingin dari AC yang ada dikamar Baek menerpa tubuhku. Sejuk sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hm ?" Aku tersenyum merasakan tangan Baek memeluk pinggangku. Dia memelukku dari samping dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kiriku.

"Aku hanya merasa gerah"

"Apa kau lapar ?" Tanyanya. Bibirnya mulai menciumi leherku.

"Tentu saja, kau kan langsung mengajakku kesini dan aku belum sempat makan siang" aku mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipiku, pertanda aku kesal padanya. Dia malah terkekeh dan mengecup kilat bibirku membuatku lagi- lagi merona.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku beli dulu di kedai depan, aku sedang malas memasak" Baek berjalan keluar setelah mengambil dompetnya.

Aku menidurkan tubuhku diatas kasur Baek, memeluk bantal gulingnya. Hm, aroma Baek tercium dengan jelas, terasa begitu memabukkan. Kugulingkan tubuhku kekanan dan kekiri sambil tersenyum- senyum sendiri. Terlihat seperti tidak waras tapi tidak apa, namanya juga orang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sret !

Eh ?

Mataku melebar saat tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kertas. Aku segera bangun dan mengambilnya. Kertas ini tiket penerbangan, atas nama Byun Baek Hyun dengan tujuan New York ? What the hell ! Apa maksudnya ? Kulihat tanggal perginya, 12 April 2014. Mataku semakin melebar. Segera aku melihat kalender mini di atas meja nakas, sekarang tanggal 10 April. Ya Tuhan, berarti dua hari lagi ?

Hatiku terasa mencelos. Kenapa Baek tidak memberitahuku ? Apa dia bermaksud meninggalkanku begitu saja ? Tapi aku salah apa ? Kurasa selama ini kami baik- baik saja.

Ah tunggu, kenapa aku jadi sensitiv begini ? Mungkin Baek hanya beberapa hari pergi ke New York kan ? Dan mungkin kepergiannya tidak terlalu penting jadi dia tidak atau belum memberitahuku. Iya, aku yakin itu.

"Sayang, aku datang. Cepat keruang makan !" Senyumku mengembang mendengar teriakan Baek dari bawah. Aku berlari kecil menghampiri Baek setelah mengancingkan seragamku.

Senyumku semakin lebar melihat Baek menata spaghetti diatas piring. Baek sangat tahu aku menyukai mie dari Italia itu.

"Ayo duduk disini" Baek menepuk- nepuk kursi disampingnya dan aku menurut. Setelah Baek menuangkan air kedalam gelas kami, acara makan pun dimulai. Kami makan dalam diam, karena aku tidak suka berisik saat makan. Dulu aku sering memarahi Baek karena dia terlalu banyak bicara saat makan.

Setelah selesai makan, kami kembali ke kamar Baek. Kami duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan satu tangan Baek yang memeluk pinggangku dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku kepundaknya. Aku sangat suka posisi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi saat ini Baek sedang memainkan jemariku dengan tangan kanannya. Menyelipkan jemarinya diantara ruang kosong jemariku.

"Sayang ?"

"Hm ?"

"Jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi, akankah kau tetap menungguku ? Tetap mencintaiku ?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, bermaksud melihat wajah Baek tapi dia menahanku tetap diposisi awal.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab tanpa harus merubah posisi kita, Sayang"

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu dan akan tetap mencintaimu Baek" kataku dengan enteng

"Terimakasih Soo" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat merasakan Baek mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi kepalaku.

"Baek ?"

"Ya ?"

"Nanti jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh- oleh ya ?"

"Maksudmu ?" Entah perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataannya tubuh Baek tiba- tiba saja menegang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum namun langsung pudar begitu saja melihat mata Baek yang terlihat seperti orang ketakutan. Matanya terus bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat tiket penerbanganmu untuk lusa, jahat sekali tidak mau mengajakku" kataku sambil cemberut dan mencubit- cubit pipinya. Aneh, dia malah membuang wajahnya dan menghempaskan tanganku begitu saja.

"Kenapa ? Kau marah ya ? Aku kan hanya bercanda" kupeluk Baek dari belakang dan menggesek- gesekkan kepalaku dipunggungnya.

"Aku harus pergi Soo"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi jangan lama- lama ya, nanti aku rindu" kataku sambil terkekeh

"Menurutmu lima tahun itu waktu yang lama atau tidak ?"

Eh ?

Lima tahun ?

"Tentu saja lama Baek, aku juga yakin kau tidak akan tahan berpisah selama itu denganku" aku menarik kepalanya kebelakang. Mengecup bibir tipisnya. Satu kali, dua kali dan ketiga kalinya Baek mulai menghisap lembut bibir bawahku dan aku menghisap bibir atasnya. Hanya sebentar karena Baek mengakhirinya. Aku merengut. Padahal aku masih ingin berciuman dengannya.

"Kau benar Sayang. Aku pasti tidak akan tahan berpisah denganmu dalam kurun waktu selama itu, tapi itulah yang harus kulakukan" perasaanku mulai tidak enak

"Aku baru saja mendapat beasiswa dari kampusku untuk meneruskan sekolah musik disana, selama lima tahun" jantungku langsung berdetak tidak karuan. Dadaku terasa panas dan tubuhku mulai bergetar. Segera kudorong tubuh Baek menjauhiku. Tidak kupedulikan dia yang menatapku terluka.

"KENAPA BARU MEMBERITAHUKU ? APA KAU KIRA INI MASALAH SEPELE ? KENAPA TIDAK BICARA DULU DENGANKU ?!"

Aku berhak marah. Kenapa dia baru mengatakannya sekarang, disaat aku mulai terbiasa menjalani hidup bersamanya.

"Soo, ini mimpiku. Aku ingin jadi seorang musisi. Aku sudah lama berusaha untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ini. Mengertilah. Jangan seperti anak kecil"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGERTI JIKA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKU SEKARANG ? PADAHAL KAU SUDAH BERNIAT PERGI SEJAK LAMA. KAU BERNIAT MENINGGALKANKU KAN ? KAU SUDAH BOSAN PADAKU ?"

"SOO ! JANGAN MENYULUT EMOSIKU !"

Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. Baru kali ini Baek membentakku. Seegois dan sekasar apapun aku pada Baek, dia selalu lembut padaku.

Segera kuambil tasku dan bermaksud pergi meski pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Baek menarik tanganku, aku bermaksud menghempaskan tangannya tapi dia semakin menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"Terserah aku mau bagaimana. Jangan campuri lagi hidupku" bisa kurasakan nada bicaraku mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku ini kekasihmu"

"Tidak. Kurasa lebih baik kita pu-"

Bruk !

Mataku melebar sempurna saat Baek langsung menjatuhkanku diatas kasurnya dan dia langsung menindihku.

"Jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu, Soo. Sampai kapanpun" Baek mengatakan itu dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan tatapan yang begitu menusuk. Tubuhnya semakin erat memeluk tubuhku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja.

"Kau tidak menganggapku ada. Kau mengambil keputusan sendiri. Kau tidak merasakan sakitnya aku" aku mulai terisak

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku memang sudah berniat pergi dari sebelum aku mengenalmu. Ini mimpi besarku"

"Tapi kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang ? Disaat kau akan pergi ? Ini tidak mudah Baek, ini menyakitiku" tangisku semakin keras. Dadaku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku hanya tidak sanggup mengatakannya padamu. Kau juga harus tahu kalau ini menyakitiku" Jemarinya menyusuri pipiku, menghapus airmataku yang semakin deras.

"Kalau kau tahu ini menyakiti kita, kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja ? Tetaplah disini bersamaku" aku memohon padanya namun dia malah bangun dari posisinya dan berdiri membelakangiku.

"Mengertilah Soo"

Aku bangun dari posisiku. Tersenyum miris kemudian menyeka airmataku.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku mengerti kalau diriku tidak terlalu berharga untukmu"

Baek langsung memutar tubuhnya, bermaksud menyanggah ucapanku tapi langsung kucegah.

"Aku pulang" dan aku langsung berlari keluar rumahnya. Tidak ada gunanya lama berdebat jika pada akhirnya dia akan pergi juga. Mungkin aku memang tidak berarti untuknya, buktinya dia tidak mengejarku kan ?

~oOo~

From : Byun Baek Hyun

Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau ini mimpiku sejak lama ? Tidak mau kah kau mengerti ? Selama ini aku selalu mengerti keinginanmu, bisakah untuk sekali ini saja kau mengalah untukku ? Kau jelas tahu kalau dirimu sangat berharga untukku jadi jangan membuatku harus memilih. Ini sangat sulit.

From : Byun Baek Hyun

Kau sudah berjanji akan tetap menungguku dan mencintaiku jika aku pergi. Tolong jangan ingkari itu.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat. Mungkin benar kata Lu Han, aku harus merelakan Baek pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Maafkan aku yang seperti anak kecil Baek.

Aku melirik jam diatas meja nakas, masih jam 8 malam. Mau tidur, masih terlalu awal. Mau belajar, aku sedang tidak niat dan kalau dipaksa akan berakhir sia- sia.

Hm, mungkin berselancar di internet bisa mengisi waktu luangku. Aku membuka laptopku dan memulai aktivitasku. Aku mau mencari tahu apa ya ?

Ah, New York. Baek kan akan pergi kesana.

Aku mulai membaca bagaimana keadaan di New York. Mulai dari tempat- tempatnya, makanannya, kebudayaannya dan juga iklimnya. Hm, rupanya New York sangat modern. Kira- kira lima tahun kemudian Baek akan jadi seperti apa ya ?

Mataku terus melewati kalimat demi kalimat yang menghiasi monitor laptopku. Aku terpaku. Ada sebuah paragraf yang membuatku resah.

"Minggu lalu negara bagian New York meloloskan

peraturan yang mengizinkan pernikahan sesama

jenis. Dengan demikian ada sembilan negara bagian

di AS yang mengizinkan pernikahan gay dan

lesbian"

Di New York pernikahan sesama jenis sudah legal ? Berarti disana banyak penyuka sesama jenis kan ? Baek disana lima tahun dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Bagaimana kalau Baek melirik gadis lain ? Atau bagaimana kalau banyak gadis- gadis yang menggodanya ? Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau nanti Baek mengkhianatiku ?

~oOo~

"Lu Han, cepatlah sedikit ! Nanti Baek keburu pergi !"

"Ish, matamu itu besar, tidak bisakah kau melihat di depan ada lampu merah ? Mana mungkin aku menerobosnya !"

Aku merengut mendengar kata- kata Lu Han. Kulirik jam tanganku, sudah jam 9.45 dan Yi Xing bilang Baek akan pergi dari rumah sekitar pukul 10. Haduh, bagaimana kalau dia pergi cepat ? Aku juga tidak membiarkan Yi Xing menahan Baek kalau dia pergi, aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Baek.

Aku bernapas lega saat lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau. Lu Han melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Aku hanya bisa berpegangan sambil menutup mata dan berdoa. Huh, seandainya bukan dalam keadaan genting, aku pasti sudah memaki- makinya. Bisa- bisanya gadis rumahan seperti dia bertingkah seperti pembalap liar !

Ckitt !

Aku menahan napas merasakan betapa ngilunya Lu Han menginjak rem. Kubuka mataku perlahan, ah aku masih hidup.

"9.50 , masih ada 10 menit untuk ciuman terakhir" aku mendelik pada Lu Han yang saat ini malah memasang cengiran bodohnya. Namun sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memarahi Lu Han, aku segera keluar dari mobil, begitu juga dengan Lu Han.

Bisa kulihat didepan sana Baek sedang memasukkan barang- barangnya kedalam bagasi mobil dibantu Yi Xing dan Su Ho.

"Baek !" Aku berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya. Aku bisa melihat wajah kagetnya membuatku ingin tertawa. Dia pasti menyangka kalau aku tidak akan datang karena sejak pertengkaran kami dua hari yang lalu, aku tidak menjawab teleponnya ataupun pesan darinya.

"Perlu bantuan ?" Kataku sambil tersenyum menggoda. Namun dia diam saja, mendekat padaku tapi tatapannya begitu dingin.

Grep

Dia langsung memelukku.

"Anak bodoh ! Kukira kau tidak akan datang" bisiknya ditelingaku

"Tidak mungkin. Aku harus melihat kekasihku sebelum dia pergi" aku membalas pelukannya. Kami berpelukan sangat erat. Tidak kupedulikan Yi Xing, Su Ho dan Lu Han yang membereskan barang- barang Baek.

Bisa kurasakan kepala Baek yang semakin melesak dileherku. Kubalas dengan usapan- usapan dipunggungnya. Pelukan ini terasa begitu nyaman tapi dadaku tiba- tiba saja terasa sesak dan mataku mulai memanas karena paragraf yang semalam aku baca kembali berputar dipikiranku. Tubuhku bergetar dan aku tahu Baek dapat merasakannya karena dia semakin erat memelukku.

"Soo-"

"Baek ?"

"Ya ?"

"Saat kau pulang nanti, akankah hatimu masih tetap milikku ? Sepenuhnya mencintaiku ?"

"Tentu saja Sayang. Kau bisa pegang janjiku"

Aku berusaha tersenyum meski airmataku mulai menetes.

"Maaf karena sering membuatmu menangis, Sayang" aku menggeleng dalam dekapan Baek. Tidak, dia tidak salah. Aku saja yang terlalu cengeng.

"Baek, sudah jam 10 !" Itu teriakan Yi Xing. Mau tidak mau Baek harus melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf aku tidak mengantarmu ke Bandara. Aku tidak bisa membolos terlalu lama" kataku dengan nada menyesal

"Tidak apa, aku sudah senang melihatmu datang kesini"

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi semakin berat melepaskanmu"

"Ya, aku mengerti Sayang" Baek mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Ah, tunggu dulu" aku membuka tas sekolahku dan mengeluarkan boneka pororo dengan ukuran sedang.

"Ini untukmu, kau bisa memeluknya saat merindukanku. Jika kau tekan tombol ditengahnya, akan keluar rekaman suaraku. Aku menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu" kataku sambil tersenyum meski air mataku belum berhenti mengalir. Baek memelukku lagi dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Sayang. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu kekasihku" kulepaskan pelukannya meski aku sangat tidak rela

"Sana pergi, sebelum aku tidak membiarkan kau pergi" aku menunjukkan senyum lebarku. Menyampaikan padanya kalau aku akan berusaha baik- baik saja.

Baek tersenyum kecil, mengusak sedikit rambutku kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya yang sudah ada Yi Xing dibangku kemudi.

Aku, Su Ho dan Lu Han melambai pada Baek yang masih melambaikan tangannya meski jarak sudah cukup jauh.

Bisa kurasakan Su Ho dan Lu Han yang mengusap pundak kanan dan kiriku. Aku tersernyum membalas mereka.

Ku hapus air mataku perlahan.

Hati ini terasa begitu kosong, aku merasa ini tidak akan berjalan baik- baik saja. Hatiku mengatakan semua ini tak akan sama lagi.

TBC


	15. secret (14)

Sudah seminggu lebih Baek pergi. Selama itu pula kami hanya bertukar sapa lewat aplikasi chatting yang bernama Line, itu pun kami tidak sempat untuk melakukan video call karena kami yang sama- sama sibuk. Terlebih lagi perbedaan jam antara Seoul dan New York sekitar sepuluh jam, membuat kami masih cukup sulit untuk menyesuaikan waktu meski hanya untuk sedikit melepas rindu.  
Seperti hari ini, aku rela melewatkan waktu istirahatku disekolah untuk bertukar pesan dengan Baek. Lu Han sendiri meski awalnya sempat protes karena harus makan di kantin sendirian, sekarang sudah bisa memakluminya. Hah, Long distance relationship memang cukup menyiksa.  
Aku mengotak- ngatik ponselku dengan gelisah, sudah lima belas menit berlalu tapi Baek belum mengirimiku pesan. Ingin aku mengirim pesan duluan tapi Baek pernah melarangku, katanya hanya dia yang boleh mengirimiku pesan duluan. Semilir angin yang masuk lewat jendela kelas yang terbuka membuatku semakin gelisah. Dua puluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Hatiku mulai merasa dongkol, aku baru saja memutuskan akan bermain game saat sebuah pesan akhirnya masuk. Wajahku langsung cerah begitu mendapati pesan dari Baek.  
Baek : Maaf Sayang, aku baru pulang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan :(  
Aku : Tidak apa, aku mengerti.  
Baek : Really miss You Aku : Miss You too, Baek Aku tersenyum membayangkan wajah Baek disana. Dia pasti sekarang sedang cemberut karena kelelahan dan merindukanku. Meski baru mulai belajar disana, kekasihku itu memang langsung mendapat banyak tugas. Katanya untuk mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal. Namun senyumku langsung pudar. Baek itu ambisius, dia pasti bisa mengerjakan semua tugasnya dan itu artinya dia biaa melupakan kesehatannya.  
Aku : Kau sudah makan ?  
Baek : Sudah Aku : Sungguh ?  
Baek : Iya Sayang Aku : Tapi aku merasa kekasihku sedang berbohong Baek : Itu hanya perasaanmu Aku : Perempuan itu peka Baek : Hei, kau lupa ? Aku juga Perempuan Aku : Kalau kau perempuan, kau tidak mungkin berbohong. Ah, sepertinya kekasihku ini sudah menjadi lelaki sungguhan. Sudah mulai berbohong.  
Baek : Yak ! Jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki, aku tidak suka ! Baiklah, aku memang belum makan. Aku lelah, ingin langsung tidur T.T Aku : Yeah, terserah kau. Kalau nanti kau mati kelaparan, dengan mudah bisa kucari butchy yang lebih keren.  
Baek : Jahaaaaaaaatttt !  
Aku tertawa membaca balasan dari Baek. Kalau dia ada didekatku, sudah dapat dipastikan pipiku akan habis dicubitinya.  
Baek : Baiklah, aku akan makan setelah ini. Tetap mencintaiku ya ?  
Aku : Iya Sayang Rasanya bibirku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Meski hanya berbalas pesan dengan obrolan yang tidak penting, hatiku selalu terasa hangat jika dilakukan bersama Baek.  
Dia orang yang selalu mengerti diriku. Dia orang yang mampu mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dia yang bisa membuatku tanpa berpikir panjang untuk merubah orientasi sex diriku dan dia orang yang aku inginkan untuk menemani hidupku selamanya.

~oOo~

Ibu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat senang karena Baek tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah. Dia merasa bersyukur karena katanya aku anak yang baik sehingga mau menuruti kata- katanya. Padahal sungguh durhaka diriku, membohongi terlalu jauh orang yang paling mencintaiku. Terkadang saat malam tiba aku juga sering menangis. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksi kedua orangtuaku saat nanti tahu kalau anaknya memiliki kekasih seorang gadis. Aku sangat tahu kalau hubungan ini salah, tapi cinta membuatku tidak bisa berpikir sehat. Hanya ada nama Baek di pikiranku. Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan ? Mungkinkah orangtuaku suatu hari nanti bisa menerima hubungan terlarang yang aku jalani dengan Baek ? Mungkinkah orangtuaku dikemudian hari bisa menikahkanku dengan Baek ?  
Ah, aku terlalu banyak berkhayal.

~oOo~

Hari kelulusan sudah kulewati tanpa halangan yang berarti. Hari- hari yang menegangkan selama duduk dibangku sekolah tidak akan menyapa lagi. Aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena berarti aku tidak harus setiap hari datang kesekolah dan bisa bersantai dirumah untuk waktu yang cukup lama sambil menunggu ujian masuk universitas. Sedih karena dirumah aku sendirian sedangkan kalau sekolah aku selalu banyak teman. Namun setidaknya Lu Han bisa mengurangi kesedihanku karena terkadang dia masih suka datang kerumahku dan menginap. Bicara soal Lu Han, dia juga berniat masuk ke universitas yang sama sepertiku. Universitas yang sama dengan Chan Yeol sunbae. Rencananya kami juga akan mengambil modern music. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Lu Han masih berkunjung kerumahku, katanya biar mencari informasi bersama.  
"Hei, ada chat dari Baek !" Lu Han melemparkan ponselku yang tadi sedang dimainkannya kearahku yang saat itu sedang membaca novel ditempat tidur. Langsung kuambil ponsel itu sedangkan Lu Han memilih bermain game dengan laptopku.  
Baek : Sayang ?  
Aku : Iya ?  
Baek : Aku rindu, kita video call ya ?  
Aku : Aku tunggu Tanpa menunggu lama, ada panggilan video call dari Baek. Aku langsung berlari menuju balkon karena tidak ingin mengganggu Lu Han.  
"Kenapa lama sekali ?" Dengus Baek begitu aku mengangkat video call darinya "Maaf, tadi aku berlari dulu dari kamar. Disana ada Lu Han"  
Baek hanya mengangguk- anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Aku sangat senang karena baru kali ini kami melakukan video call. Wajahnya masih tampan seperti pertama kali kita bertemu. Namun penampilannya saat ini membuatku khawatir. Kantung berwarna hitam mulai menghiasi matanya, pipinya juga lebih tirus.  
"Baek, apa kau hidup dengan baik disana ?"  
"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa ?" Aku menghela nafas. Gadis itu, kenapa dia tidak menyadari perubahan pada dirinya ? "Kau terlihat lebih kurus" kataku pelan. Baek terlihat berpikir sejenak.  
"Ya kau benar. Beratku turun" Aku mendesah dan Baek sepertinya menyadari kekhawatiranku "Hei, kita melakukan video call bukan untuk menjadikanmu sedih tapi saling melepas rindu, iya kan ?" Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Iya, Baek benar. Setelah lama tidak saling bertatap muka, harusnya kami membahas hal- hal yang menyenangkan.  
Baek kemudian bercerita kalau dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik disana. Teman- teman yang menyenangkan membuatnya tidak merasa asing. Yah, pada dasarnya Baek adalah orang yang supel. Dia juga mengatakan akan kalau kemampuan bermain musiknya semakin bertambah. Dia sudah mulai ahli bermain drum dan sekarang sedang tahap belajar bermain piano. Ah, kalau mendengar ceritanya, sekolah disana terdengar penuh warna. Aku jadi ingin kesana tapi rasanya mustahil. Orangtuaku tidak akan menginjinkan, lagipula aku tidak bisa jauh dari orangtuaku.  
Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi di Seoul, yang artinya malam sudah mulai larut di New York. Tak terasa sudah lebih dari satu jam kami melakukan video call. Baek juga sudah menguap beberapa kali. Dia pasti sangat mengantuk. Aku bermaksud mengakhiri obrolan kami tapi Baek melarang, katanya masih rindu. Dasar keras kepala. Aku langsung memarahinya dan dia akhirnya menyetujui ucapanku meski dengan tampang tidak rela.  
"Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Tapi besok kita video call lagi ya ? Kau sudah mulai bersantai dirumah kan ? Nanti setiap pukul sembilan malam disini, ini akan menjadi video call wajib untuk kita" Aku tertawa mendengar kata- kata Baek, orang itu ada- ada saja. Dengan terpaksa langsung kuakhiri percakapan kami, aku tidak tega melihat mata Baek yang sudah hampir terpejam.

~oOo~

Baek menepati janjinya, video call rutin kita lakukan. Tidak peduli meski saat itu aku baru bangun tidur atau sedang menyiram tanaman sekalipun, yang penting bisa saling melepas rindu. Kadang aku suka tertawa sendiri, kenapa rinduku dan Baek seperti tidak ada habisnya ya ?  
Aku merasa hubunganku dengan Baek semakin rekat, membuatku yakin kalau suatu hari nanti aku bisa hidup dibawah atap yang sama dengannya.

~oOo~

Hari minggu pagi, Chan Yeol sunbae sudah datang kerumahku. Dia memang pulang kerumahnya tadi malam dan mengirimiku pesan, mengajakku lari pagi. Aku menyetujuinya, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, terlebih lagi aku memang tidak memiliki kegiatan lain.  
Chan Yeol sunbae mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana training berwarna abu- abu. Sebenarnya pakaian yang ia kenakan biasa saja, tapi dasarnya orang yang memakai tampan jadi dia terlihat keren.  
Setelah meminta izin pada ibu yang saat itu sedang memasak, aku dan Chan Yeol sunbae segera keluar rumah. Kami berlari kecil, tidak jauh- jauh, hanya mengelilingi komplek perumahan kami. Sesekali kami bersenda gurau yang berakhir dengan cubitan dariku dipinggangnya. Dia malah tertawa dan berlari meninggalkanku membuatku mau tak mau mengejarnya.  
"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu dikedai Bibi Han ?" tanya Chan Yeol sunbae begitu aku sudah berhasil menyamai larinya.  
"Kupikir bukan ide yang buruk" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu kami menambah kecepatan lari kami untuk segera sampai di kedai Bibi Han.  
Begitu sampai di kedai, Bibi Han menyambut kami dengan hangat. Dia juga sempat memelukku dan mengatakan merindukan aku dan Chan Yeol sunbae.  
Dulu saat Chan Yeol sunbae masih duduk dibangku high school, kami memang rutin lari pagi pada hari minggu dan selalu berakhir dengan sarapan hoedeok di kedai Bibi Han. Jadi wajar saja jika kami merasa akrab dengan wanita paruh baya itu.  
"Ah, tak kusangka kalian masih bersama. Kalian memang serasi" Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Bibi Han, sedangkan Chan Yeol sunbae malah menggaruk tengkuknya. Dari awal, Bibi Han memang menyangka kami sepasang kekasih.  
Kami mencari tempat duduk dipinggir jendela, tempat favorit kami saat berkunjung ke kedai ini. Melihat orang yang berlalu lalang merupakan hiburan tersendiri.  
"Soo ?"  
"Ya ?"  
"Coba kau lihat anak kecil dibangku taman itu" aku mengikuti arah pandang Chan Yeol sunbae. Ada anak perempuan kecil berkuncir dua yang sedang bercanda dengan orangtuanya. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Tawa lepas anak itu membuatku tersenyum secara tidak sadar.  
"Dia manis sekali kan ?" Aku mengangguk tanda setuju dengan kata- kata Chan Yeol sunbae "Terkadang aku sering membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti bisa memiliki keluarga yang harmonis serta memiliki anak- anak yang lucu dan manis. Kau tahu kan anak kecil itu sangat menyenangkan ?" Hatiku seperti dihantam batu rasanya. Keluarga yang harmonis ? Anak- anak yang lucu dan manis ? Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu ? Dulu, sebelum mengenal Baek, aku memang selalu memimpikan hal seperti itu. Berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi istri Chan Yeol sunbae, menciptakan keluarga yang harmonis serta membesarkan buah cinta kami bersama. Namun, sepertinya mimpi seperti itu harus ku kubur sedalam mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku bisa meraihnya jika bersama Baek.  
"Ya, sunbae benar" lirihku bersamaan sesak yang memenuhi dadaku.

~oOo~

Sejak perkataan Chan Yeol sunbae minggu lalu, aku mulai menjauhi anak kecil. Memang terasa susah karena aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, tapi aku harus berusaha agar saat aku hidup bersama Baek nanti tidak akan membuatku kecewa karena tidak bisa memiliki makhluk manis itu. Bahkan saat kemarin bibiku menitipkan putrinya yang masih berusia tiga tahun, aku sama sekali tidak mau mengajaknya bermain atau pun memandikannya. Ibuku sampai heran karena melihat tingkahku yang seperti anti pada sepupuku itu, sebab ibuku tahu kalau aku selalu antusias jika si mungil itu datang kerumah.  
"Kau sakit Soo ?" Ibuku terlihat sangat khawatir "Tidak bu, hanya merasa bad mood" dan ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Pasti ibu menyangka kalau aku sedang pra menstruasi syndrome.

~oOo~

Ini masih pagi tapi hatiku sudah terasa buruk. Baru juga aku selesai mandi dan membuka akun instagram, mataku langsung melebar melihat foto Baek terpajang begitu manis dengan seorang gadis. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, gadis itu seperti orang asia. Masalahnya kenapa Baek mengunggah fotonya dengan gadis lain ? Baru pertama kali dia melakukan ini. Biasanya dia hanya mengunggah foto bersama teman laki- lakinya. Hatiku semakin buruk saat melihat jam diponselku. Sudah pukul 11, artinya sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu biasa Baek menghubungiku. Hatiku semakin tidak karuan rasanya. Aku ingin menghubunginya tapi bagaimana kalau dia marah ? Aku juga tidak ingin Baek marah padaku, tapi aku aku belum bisa tenang sebelum mendengar penjelasan dari Baek.  
Namun sepertinya Baek bisa merasakan kemarahanku disini, buktinya beberapa menit kemudian ponselku berbunyi. Ada video call dari Baek.  
"Sayang, maaf" "Kukira kau lupa menghubungiku" aku mendengus melihat wajah memelasnya "Mana mungkin Soo" Entah kenapa, hatiku tiba- tiba saja merasa marah. Foto Baek dan gadis itu tidak bisa lepas dari otakku.  
"Aku lelah Soo dan tadi aku ketiduran"  
Aku diam namun terus menatapnya tajam.  
"Jangan seperti ini Soo, bersikaplah dewasa"  
Darahku langsung mendidih mendengarnya. Apa selama ini aku sangat kekanakan ? Aku tidak suka dengan perkataannya. Aku langsung memarahinya. Aku tidak suka dia terlambat menghubungiku karena itu artinya dia mengingkari janji, aku juga tidak suka dia mengambil foto dengan gadis lain. Aku ini tipe orang yang mudah cemburu, sangat posesif dan harusnya dia tahu itu.  
"TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU HANYA BERTEMAN DENGAN LELAKI !"  
"AKU TIDAK PEDULI !" Ini kali kedua kami saling berteriak. Dia yang selalu merasa dirinya benar dan aku yang begitu takut kehilangan dia. Semua berbaur menjadi satu. Tangisanku mulai terdengar lagi, aku tidak peduli dia yang mengataiku terlalu mendramatisir. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku. Memang kusadari akhir- akhir ini aku selalu merasakan firasat buruk tentang Baek.  
"KALAU KAU MEMANG TIDAK SUKA SIFATKU, TIDAK SUKA SIKAPKU, BUAT APA DIPERTAHANKAN LAGI ? KITA AK-"  
"TUTUP MULUTMU DO KYUNG SOO !" tubuhku langsung bergetar. Tatapan mata Baek seakan ingin membunuhku. Bisa kurasakan pipiku semakin basah.  
"Jangan pernah lagi kau mengatakan itu" desisan Baek membuat aura mencekam menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya marah padaku, aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya marah. Sifat posesifku yang sudah melebihi batas membuatku tanpa sadar selalu mengawali pertengkaran diantara kami.  
"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku terlalu mencintaimu" kuhapus lelehan airmataku. Rasanya semakin sulit berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini.  
"Aku tahu, aku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi kau menyakitiku, jika kau seperti ini artinya kau tidak mempercayaiku" aku terdiam melihat Baek memandangku dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Aku sudah menyakitinya ternyata. Kuhapus lagi airmataku. Merenungkan kata- kata Baek. Aku ingin percaya padanya, aku ingin mencoba mengerti dia namun kenapa rasanya terlalu sulit ? Terlebih lagi dia yang terpisah jauh dariku, aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.  
"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu ?" Lirihku "Kau bisa mempercayaiku Soo"  
Rasa lega sama sekali tidak muncul membuatku semakin yakin kalau orang yang sedang berbicara denganku sudah tidak sama lagi. Senyum terakhirnya sebelum menutup panggilan terasa begitu hambar dimataku. Mata itu mengungkapkan rasa lelah. Lelah pada rutinitasnya ? Atau lelah padaku ? Aku tidak tahu.

TBC 


	16. secret (15)

Ini hari pertamaku dan Lu Han resmi menjadi mahasiswi di Seoul University. Seperti Chan Yeol sunbae, kami diwajibkan tinggal di asrama. Nasib baik kamarku dan Lu Han bersebelahan.  
Setelah merapihkan barang- barangku, Chan Yeol sunbae mengajakku makan di cafetaria gedung seni. Lu Han tidak mau ikut, katanya ingin tidur. Kalian tahu ? Aku merasa Chan Yeol sunbae akhir- akhir ini sangat perhatian padaku. Katanya sih dia sudah di amanati oleh kedua orangtuaku untuk menjagaku, tapi sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Terlebih lagi dia memintaku memanggilnya 'Oppa', katanya agar lebih enak didengar. Sejujurnya dulu aku sangat ingin memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi takut dia tidak mau, tapi sekarang malah dia yang meminta.

"Tidak terasa ya Soo, kita masih bersama sampai sekarang"  
Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Chan Yeol Oppa kemudian melanjutkan makanku. Iya, dulu juga aku sempat berpikir kalau kami akan menjadi jauh karena Chan Yeol Oppa mulai masuk universitas. Ternyata tak sesuai pemikiranku, kami malah semakin dekat, bahkan ibunya pernah mengatakan padaku kalau pemuda itu rela setiap minggu pulang ke rumah karena ingin bertemu denganku. Alasannya memang terlalu merayu tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku merasa bahagia, aku merasa berarti untuknya.

"Iya, Oppa benar. Aku harap saat suatu hari nanti Oppa tahu kalau aku memiliki sisi buruk, Oppa tidak akan menjauhiku" kata- kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Namun memang itu yang aku harapkan, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menjauhiku ketika mereka tahu aku menyimpang.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu kalau kata- kata cintamu selalu memenuhi pikiranku"

Ah, kata cinta ya ? Kata cinta yang dulu diabaikan. Kenapa sekarang dia malah mengingatkanku pada masa lalu yang begitu memilukan ?

"Soo ?" "Ya ?" Kubereskan dulu peralatan makanku dan mendorongnya sedikit kesamping kemudian membersihkan bibirku dengan tisu yang disodorkan Chan Yeol Oppa.

"Apa kau pernah merasa kalau orangtua kita terlihat bahagia saat melihat kita sering bersama ?" Aku mengangguk. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Apalagi ibuku, dia yang paling mendukung aku memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan pemuda tampan dihadapanku.

"Pernahkah terlintas dibenakmu kalau kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka ?" Aku terdiam, masih belum menangkap inti pembicaraan ini. "Sejujurnya, aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka" Sekarang aku seperti tidak memiliki lidah. Sulit berbicara namun aku sadar tenggorakanku tercekat. Ingin menangis tapi tidak sepantasnya. Kenapa baru sekarang dia mengatakannya ? Kenapa setelah aku merasa diriku hina ? Kalau saja dia mengatakannya sejak awal, aku pasti tidak akan mencintai Baek, aku tidak perlu membohongi ibu dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah.

"Eum, maaf Soo. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak nyaman" Ya Tuhan, senyum gugupnya semakin membuat gundah hatiku. .

.

"Baek, apa kau memiliki cinta pertama ?" Kupandangi wajah Baek yang saat itu sedang memetik gitarnya. Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian menatapku dalam. "Tentu saja"  
"Siapa orang itu ? Apa lelaki ?" Baek langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu tidak. Cinta pertamaku ya kau. Dulu memang ada beberapa perempuan cantik yang mendekatiku, tapi belum mampu membuatku jatuh cinta" Aku ikut tersenyum melihat senyum lembut Baek. Aku juga merasa senang menjadi cinta pertama gadis itu.  
"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ? Apa kau kembali memikirkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu ?" Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Baek yang memeluk gitarnya dan langsung menatapku dalam. Baek benar, aku memang sedang memikirkan Chan Yeol Oppa dan perkataannya tadi siang. Dulu, sebelum aku dan Baek berpacaran, aku memang sering bercerita pada Baek tentang perasaanku pada Chan Yeol Oppa. "Kau kembali mencintai pemuda itu ?" Mataku langsung melebar mendengar pertanyaan Baek. "Jangan bercanda !" Dengusku "Lalu ?" "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aneh pada hatiku dan aku tidak mengerti" kataku sambil menghela napas "Tadi siang dia mengatakan yang seolah dia membalas cintaku yang dulu" Setelah itu aku terdiam. Ingin melihat bagaimana tanggapan Baek tentang ini, dia juga malah diam. Namun kedua mata sipitnya menatapku sendu. Sesekali dia memetik senar gitarnya. Menatapku lagi kemudian menghela napasnya. "Seandainya kita ada ditempat yang sama, aku ingin memelukmu erat dan mengatakan tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku ?" Video call langsung dimatikan bersamaan kalimat terakhir Baek yang menciptakan nyeri didadaku. Aku salah bicara ya ? Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita, bukan malah membuatnya bersedih.

~oOo~

Sejak hari itu, komunikasi antara aku dan Baek menjadi semakin renggang. Mulai sibuknya aku dalam kegiatan universitas menambah jarak komunikasi kami. Video call hanya beberapa kali kami lakukan dalam sebulan meski pesan singkat darinya selalu menghiasi layar ponselku. Kalau sudah begini, aku sering merasa salah padanya. Dulu, kalau dia terlambat menghubungiku pasti langsung kumarahi, sedangkan aku sekarang sering sengaja terlambat membalas pesannya karena merasa lelah pada kegiatan kampus. Rasa bersalahku semakin besar ketika hari itu Baek ingin melakukan video call tapi aku menolaknya karena sedang menemani Chan Yeol Oppa ke toko buku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin melepas rindu dengannya, aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan video call di toko buku, kurang memuaskan. Aku tahu waktu itu Baek sangat kecewa meski dia berkata tidak apa- apa. Terlebih lagi saat itu dia tahu aku sedang bersama Chan Yeol Oppa. Meski dia tidak bertanya, aku selalu meyakinkan dia kalau aku selalu mencintainya.

~oOo~

Aku baru tahu kalau dikelasku ada yang memiliki kelainan sepertiku. Namanya Jung Jessica dan Im Yoon Ah. Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga dari awal karena melihat mereka sangat akrab. Bukan akrab seperti aku dan Lu Han. Bahkan hari itu aku dan Lu Han pernah saling berpandangan aneh karena melihat Jessica dan YoonA masuk bilik toilet yang sama. Lu Han langsung bertanya padaku dengan berbisik apa aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka ? Dan aku langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang sudah beberapa kali bercinta dengan Baek, tapi aku dan dia tidak pernah melakukannya di toilet.

"Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang- orang seperti mereka" aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Chan Yeol Oppa. "Coba kau putar kepalamu, arah jam sembilan" aku langsung mengikuti arahan pemuda didepanku dan aku hanya mampu membulatkan mulutku. Ada Jessica dan YoonA diseberang sana. Mereka saling menyuapi dan sesekali YoonA mengusap rambut pirang Jessica. Uh, mereka membuatku iri.

"Mereka romantis ya" kataku tanpa sadar dan membuahkan tatapan mematikan dari Chan Yeol Oppa

"Ah, maksudku kalau YoonA lelaki, pasti adegan seperti itu sangat romantis" kataku dengan terbata karena gugup. Bisa kulihat Chan Yeol Oppa menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuatku bernapas lega. Ah, tapi Jessica dan YoonA memang sangat romantis. Membuatku iri. Terlebih lagi mereka seolah tidak peduli pada orang- orang disekeliling mereka yang menatap jijik. Padahal YoonA yang seorang butchi memiliki rambut panjang seperti Jessica, membuat mereka semakin terlihat jelas lesbi dan anehnya mereka tidak malu, tidak seperti aku yang masih merasa canggung kalau pergi dengan Baek. Uh, aku tiba- tiba saja merindukan Baek. Kulihat jam ditanganku, sudah jam 10. Baek sudah pulang belum ya ? Aku segera pamit pada Chan Yeol Oppa untuk kembali ke kamar dengan berdusta ada tugas yang lupa aku kerjakan.

Begitu sampai dikamar, aku melihat teman sekamarku masih bergelung dibalik selimut. Huh, mentang- mentang libur dia belum bangun meski hari sudah siang. Ah, tapi peduli apa ? Aku segera mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan diatas meja belajar dan langsung menghubungi Baek. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk melihat wajah Baek menghiasi layar ponselku. "Baru saja aku mau menghubungimu" aku tersenyum lebar melihat Baek yang merajuk "Aku terlalu merindukanmu" kataku jujur dan Baek tersenyum padaku. Baek mengatakan kalau dia juga sangat merindukanku. Hm, aku baru sadar kalau rambut Baek sekarang sudah mencapai leher. Dia terlihat lebih feminim sekarang dan harus ku akui kalau dia terlihat sangat cantik. "Menurutmu apa aku harus potong rambut ?" tanyanya karena aku membahas rambutnya yang mulai memanjang "Tidak perlu, aku suka melihat kau seperti itu" jawabku jujur. Memang aku sedikit iri padanya, bagaimana mungkin dia yang seorang butchi dalam hubungan kami terlihat lebih cantik ? Setelah itu kami membicarakan hal yang selalu berakhir dengan tawa meledak kami. Ah, rasanya aku sudah lama tidak tertawa bersama Baek. Aku memang rindu membicarakan hal- hal ringan dengannya tapi selalu membuahkan senyum manis dibibirnya dan dibibirku. "Sayang, aku mengantuk" aku terkekeh karena ini sudah kali ke sepuluh Baek menguap selama obrolan kami. Padahal sejak awal aku sudah menyuruhnya tidur tapi dasar dia yang nakal tidak mau dengar. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Baek mematikan video call yang diakhiri flying kiss darinya. Aku merona hebat, bahkan sampai wajah Baek tidak terlihat pun aku masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, rasanya seperti jatuh cinta lagi meski pada orang yang sama. "Kyung Soo ?" aku berhenti tersenyum mendengar panggilan Seo Hyun, teman sekamarku. Aku langsung berbalik menghadapnya sambil memasang senyum kembali. "Ya ?" "Maaf, boleh aku bertanya ?" Dahiku mengernyit melihat Seo Hyun yang sekarang salah tingkah. Berulang kali gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menggumam. "Tanyakan saja" "Em, itu, apa kau lesbi ?" Jantungku langsung tertohok mendengarnya. Pertanyaan yang sederhana dan sangat mudah dijawab jika saja aku mau jujur. "Ah maaf jika lancang, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat orang yang melakukan video call denganmu, dia terlihat sangat cantik tapi kenapa obrolan kalian terdengar mesra ?" Aku masih terdiam mendengar pernyataan Seo Hyun, kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau Seo Hyun sudah bangun ? Apa sekarang dia merasa jijik padaku ? Atau takut padaku ? "Kalau kau keberatan tidak perlu menjawab" Seo Hyun tersenyum lembut, melipat selimutnya dengan rapih kemudian bermaksud melangkah ke kamar mandi tapi aku langsung menahannya dengan kata- kataku. "Ya, kau benar. Aku memang menyimpang dan gadis tadi adalah kekasihku" entah dapat keberanian darimana aku mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang menunggu reaksi dari Seo Hyun tapi gadis itu tetap diam ditempatnya tanpa berbalik. "Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku akan bilang kepada kepala asrama untuk pindah kamar" kataku lirih namun aku yakin Seo Hyun mendengarnya karena gadis itu sekarang berbalik menghadapku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, melihatku seolah sedang menelanjangiku dan selanjutnya dia malah tersenyum kecil membuatku tidak mengerti. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku juga dulu sama sepertimu" Eh ? Mataku langsung membulat. Sungguh sulit dipercaya gadis sepolos Seo Hyun ternyata pernah menyimpang juga. "Kau kenal YoonA kan ? Dia temanku di bangku high school sekaligus mantan butchiku" dan aku semakin tercengang dibuatnya. Pantas saja Seo Hyun selalu menghindar jika bertemu YoonA. "Kenapa kalian bisa berakhir ?" Pertanyaan itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibirku. "Kau tahu ? Hubungan sesama perempuan tidak ubahnya hubungan pasangan normal. Mungkin posisi kita yang sebagai feme tidak jauh berbeda dengan sifat asli kita, feme itu manja dan ya seperti aku dan kau" aku terdiam melihat ekspresi Seo Hyun yang seperti orang putus asa. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Tidak seharusnya aku meminta dia menceritakan kisah cinta lamanya. .

Kupandangi layar ponselku dengan sendu. Membuka satu persatu fotoku dengan Baek. 'Butchi tidak ubahnya lelaki. Dia yang berkharisma sangat suka tebar pesona. Pada dasarnya Butchi suka feme yang dewasa yang mampu mengerti dia. Memang pada awalnya dia menerima kita apa adanya, tapi semakin berjalannya waktu dia akan mengenal banyak feme dan hatinya pun akan mulai berubah. Dia akan menemukan feme yang mungkin lebih mengerti dia dan akhirnya akan membandingkan dengan kita. Jadi kau sudah mengerti kan kenapa aku berakhir dengan YoonA ?' Kata- kata Seo Hyun tadi siang masih berputar di otakku. Membuat berbagai pikiran negatif tentang Baek bermunculan. Aku takut kalau Baek sama seperti YoonA. Terlebih lagi, menurutku Baek memang sangat berkharisma. Rasanya aku ingin menghubungi Baek tapi aku urungkan karena aku tahu jika aku mulai meragukannya lagi dia pasti akan marah padaku dan akhirnya kami bertengkar lagi. Padahal baru tadi pagi kita bisa berbicara mesra lagi. Dengan hati gelisah, aku menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Memaksa mataku terpejam, berusaha melupakan segala pikiran buruk tentang Baek.

TBC 


	17. secret (16)

Tidak terasa aku sudah tiga tahun menjadi mahasiswi di Seoul High School. Hubunganku dan Lu Han semakin akrab, aku juga terkadang masih suka makan bersama dengan Chan Yeol Oppa karena Baek melarangku untuk terlalu dekat dengan Chan Yeol Oppa, hanya jika pulang kerumah saja aku selalu bersama pemuda itu. Hubunganku dengan Baek masih seperti biasa, kadang romantis, kadang bertengkar tapi aku mensyukurinya karena kami masih bersama sampai sekarang.

Semakin hari perasaanku semakin kuat pada Baek, bahkan setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi bisa hidup bersama dengan gadis itu. Tekadku sudah bulat sekarang, setelah Baek kembali aku akan mengenalkan Baek sebagai kekasihku pada keduaorangtuaku. Memang terdengar gila, tapi aku bisa apa kalau hasrat dihati semakin kuat ?

~oOo~

"Sudah tiga tahun lebih ya kita tidak bertemu, aku sangat merindukanmu" Aku tersenyum saja menanggapi perkataan Baek, sejujurnya aku pun sama dengan dia.

"Bagaimana kalau liburan semester ini kita bertemu ?" Aku mengernyit. Bukan aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya takut kalau saja Baek nekat pulang ke Seoul hanya untuk menemuiku.

"Bulan depan aku akan pulang" Tuh kan benar, gadis itu benar- benar.

"Tidak perlu Baek, sekolahmu tinggal dua tahun lagi. Aku pasti bisa menunggumu" kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu dia orang kaya, bisa pergi kemana- mana karena memiliki uang yang banyak dengan sesuka hati, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Aku takut saat nanti dia pulang ke Seoul dan beberapa hari kemudian berangkat lagi ke New York akan semakin sulit bagiku melepaskannya.

Di layar ponselku kulihat Baek sedikit merenung. Mulutnya beberapa kali terbuka tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Dia terlihat tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Aku hanya ingin ketika kau kembali, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi" Aku menatapnya dengan lembut berusaha membuatnya mengerti kalau bukan hanya dia yang merindukanku, bukan hanya dia yang ingin bertemu.

Meski terlihat terpaksa, akhirnya Baek tersenyum juga. Selanjutnya kami membicarakan banyak hal yang mungkin akan kami lakukan ketika bertemu nanti. Menyusun mimpi- mimpi gila tentang dia yang nanti akan melamarku kemudian menikahiku.

Terkadang aku masih tidak percaya kalau memiliki kekasih seorang gadis. Gadis yang cantiknya melebihi diriku sendiri. Hah, jalan hidup seseorang memang tidak mudah ditebak. Namun aku bersyukur, aku dan Baek masih bertahan sampai sekarang meski hubungan kami selalu dihiasi berbagai pertengakaran.

"Bulan depan hari jadi kita yang kelima kan ?" Aku mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Baek. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Baek yang tadi ingin bertemu. Bulan depan hari jadi kami dan bertepatan dengan dia yang libur semester. Dia pasti ingin merayakannya bersama, aku juga ingin tapi aku tidak ingin egois. Tinggal dua tahun lagi, dan saat hari itu tiba maka kami tidak akan berpisah lagi.

~oOo~

"Menurutmu lebih cantik cincin yang mana ?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chan Yeol Oppa, membandingkan dulu kedua cincin yang ada ditangannya. Aku memang sedang menemani Chan Yeol Oppa ditoko perhiasan. Katanya lelaki itu ingin memberi hadiah cincin untuk ulang tahun sepupunya minggu depan.

Kuakui, Chan Yeol Oppa memiliki selera yang cukup baik. Itu terbukti dengan dua cincin yang sekarang ada ditangannya.

"Menurutku lebih cantik yang itu" aku menunjuk cincin berwarna putih kecil dengan mata sapphire ditengahnya. Sangat lucu.

Chan Yeol Oppa mengangguk kemudian mendekati si pramuniaga yang sedari tadi tersenyum pada kami.

Setelah selesai, kami meninggalkan toko perhiasan tersebut. Chan Yeol Oppa menggenggan lembut tanganku. Rasanya begitu hangat. Rasanya memang sudah lama kita tidak bergandengan tangan seperti ini.

Kami berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan berhenti di halte depan, bermaksud pergi ke pasar Dongdaemun.

Begitu sampai di pasar Dongdaemun, aku langsung menarik tangan Chan Yeol Oppa ke kios makanan. Hm, sepertinya bisa sampai pagi kami disini karena aku ingin mencoba semua makanan yang ada. Nasib baik hari ini kami pulang ke rumah bukan ke asrama.

"Hei lihat, ini bagus" aku memperlihatkan sebuah topi berwarna hitam dengan garis biru tua dan ada tulisan 'sky' dibagian depan.

"Ini lebih cocok untukku" Chan Yeol Oppa merebut topi ditanganku dan langsung memakainya. Ah dia benar, topi itu lebih cocok untuknya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang sekarang sedang membetulkan letak topi dikepalanya.

Setelah membayar topi itu, kami berjalan lagi menyusuri kios- kios disini dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan.

"Kau suka kuajak kesini ?" Aku mengangguk antusias untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chan Yeol Oppa. Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke pasar malam. Terakhir aku pergi kesini dua tahun yang lalu bersama Lu Han.

Kuperhatikan pemuda disampingku ini, dia terlihat semakin tampan saja. Aku juga baru sadar kalau tubuhnya tambah berisi.

"Setelah lulus nanti, Oppa akan pergi kemana ?"

"Hm, aku akan menetap disini. Sudah ada agency yang menawariku untuk bergabung" aku mengangguk- anggukkan kepalaku.

"Dan mungkin aku akan langsung melamarmu" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku langsung mencubit pinggangnya yang membuahkan ringisan dibibirnya. Dia ini, bisa- bisanya bercanda seperti itu. Kalau aku masih menyukainya, bisa jadi aku selalu berharap itu akan menjadi nyata.

~oOo~

"Kyung Sooo !"

Aku hampir menyemburkan makananku saat Lu Han masuk ke kamarku begitu saja. Seo Hyun hanya tersenyum kemudian bermain lagi dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf" kata Lu Han cengengesan. Dia menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Aku melanjutkan makanku seolah tidak menganggapnya ada.

Lu Han duduk disampingku kemudian berbisik ditelingaku-

"Tadi aku melihat Baek di pos satpam" dan kali ini aku benar- benar menyemburkan makananku.

Aku langsung berlari tidak kupedulikan Seo Hyun yang menatapku khawatir dan Lu Han yang berteriak heboh memanggil namaku. Aku terus berlari tidak mempedulikan orang- orang yang menatapku aneh karena masih memakai baju tidur. Hanya Baek yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Baru seminggu yang lalu dia mengatakan ingin bertemu tapi dia sudah ada disini sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ?

Aku berhenti sebentar dilapangan. Menarik napasku yang mulai terasa mau habis. Berlari dari lantai empat membuat tenagaku seperti diperas.

Aku mulai berlari lagi tapi tidak kesetanan seperti tadi. Lariku semakin pelan ketika mataku sudah melihat pos satpam. Aku menarik napas sejenak, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku. Rasanya aku gugup sekali, tidak percaya kalau hari ini aku akan bertemu Baek.

Dengan senyum lebar aku memasuki pos satpam. Tidak ada Baek, kemana dia ? Hanya ada satpam kampusku yang sedang merokok. Apa Lu Han menipuku ? Dia mempermainkanku ?

Aku melangkah mundur kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan pos satpam. Menghapus setitik air mata yang menggantung di kedua mataku. Ini lelucon yang tidak lucu. Tidak seharusnya Lu Han menjadikan hal seperti ini bahan bercandaan.

Aku berlari semakin kencang ingin kembali ke kamarku dan memaki Lu Han sekasar mungkin. Dia sangat menjengkelkan !

"Lu Haaaannn !"

!

Aku mematung. Tidak ada siapa- siapa dikamar. Kemana Lu Han dan Seo Hyun ? Ah aku tahu, Lu Han pasti segera pergi begitu dia sadar kalau aku sudah tahu dia mempermainkanku. Sialan !

Aku ingin bertanya pada Seo Hyun tapi sepertinya gadis itu sedang mandi. Aku mendengar suara kran air menyala.

Dengan malas aku merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur. Memakai selimut sampai menutup wajahku. Ini masih pagi dan mood-ku sudah sangat buruk.

Aku hampir saja terlelap saat merasakan tempat tidurku bergoyang. Itu pasti Seo Hyun. Kurasakan dia mengusap kepalaku. Dia memang selalu begitu. Setiap aku ada masalah, dia tidak pernah bertanya. Dia hanya berusaha membuatku tenang dengan cara mengusap kepala atau pundakku. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dibalik selimutmu ?"

!

Suara ini ? Benarkah dia ?

Kurasakan tangan itu menarik selimutku. Jantungku hampir terlepas rasanya. Wajah indah berbingkai kacamata itu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sayang"

Aaaa Lu Haaaaannn, aku tidak jadi memakimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu !

.

.

.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ?"

Aku tergagap saat Baek menyeringai. Dia memergokiku yang tak henti memandanginya.

"Eum itu, aku merasa kau semakin cantik" aku jujur mengatakan itu. Dia memang memakai jaket kulit dan celana jeans tapi lihat mukanya ? Dia sangat cantik dengan kulit yang semakin putih, rambut pirang yang kurasa sebahu itu dia ikat cukup tinggi. Oh jangan lupa kacamata dengan frame hitam miliknya. Sangat mempesona. Sangat berbeda dengan dia yang pertama kali aku kenal.

"Itu takkan mengubah statusku yang merupakan seorang butchy dari Do Kyung Soo" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku tertawa kecil. Dia benar, bagaimanapun penampilan dia, dia tetap lelaki dalam hubungan kami.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku dibahunya. Menatap kerlap- kerlip lampu kota dari balkon rumahnya. Sangat indah. Malam ini begitu sempurna untukku.

"Mau menginap disini ?" Baek mengusap lembut kepalaku.

Aku menggeleng. Besok aku ada kuliah. Mana boleh tidur diluar asrama.

"Hari ini pun harus pulang sebelum pukul sepuluh"

Bisa kudengar Baek menghela napasnya membuatku merasa tidak enak. Aku semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya, seolah mengatakan kalau sebenarnya aku juga masih ingin bersamanya. Kami berakhir saling diam, meski Baek masih setia mengusap- usap kepalaku.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, salah satunya adalah berapa lama dia disini ? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sebaik mungkin. Jangan terlewat satu hari pun.

~oOo~

Di sabtu pagi ini, aku akan pulang kerumah. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin karena aku berniat menghabiskan waktu bersama Baek. Namun tiga hari yang lalu ibu memintaku untuk pulang dan harus pagi- pagi. Aku sedikit heran, saat itu ibu bicara sedikit memaksa. Namun aku tidak ambil pusing karena mungkin hari ini ayah ada dirumah, jadi ibu ingin kita berkumpul. Ah, aku juga mengajak Baek. Aku bermaksud mengenalkan Baek pada orangtuaku.

Aku pulang ke rumah bersama Baek saja karena Chan Yeol sunbae sudah pulang duluan tadi malam dan yang menyebalkannya dia tidak mengajakku. Huh, kalau tidak ada Baek, bisa dipastikan aku akan pulang sendiri.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi begitu sampai didepan rumah dan melihat keramaian disana. Baek seolah ingin bertanya padaku dan aku langsung menggeleng pertanda aku tidak tahu. Aku menggenggam tangan Baek dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Di depan sana, aku melihat Ibu tersenyum cerah menyambut kedatanganku. Namun Ibu sedikit bingung melihat Baek.

"Kau teman Kyung Soo ?" Tanya Ibu dan Baek hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali Nak, tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu" Ibu tersenyum sambil mengusap bahu Baek. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

Setelah itu Ibu mengajak kami masuk kedalam rumah. Aku sedikit tercengang melihat dekorasi di dalam rumah. Seperti akan ada pesta disini.

"Hai Soo"

Aku semakin heran melihat Chan Yeol Oppa ada dirumahku. Ada apa sebenarnya ? Kenapa aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Kugenggam tangan Baek dengan erat dan dibalas Baek dengan rangkulan dibahuku.

Chan Yeol Oppa melangkah ke arah kami dengan langkah panjangnya.

"Temanmu Soo ?" Chan Yeol menatap Baek tanpa berkedip membuatku mendengus. Aku mengangguk dan akhirnya mengenalkan Baek dengan Chan Yeol Oppa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki teman secantik ini" aku menautkan kedua alisku. Oh ternyata Chan Yeol Oppa tertarik pada Baek.

"Boleh aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya ?" Tanya Chan Yeol Oppa sambil berbisik ditelingaku. Ish, sejak kapan Chan Yeol Oppa mudah tertarik pada seorang gadis ? Ah tapi tidak apa kalau Chan Yeol Oppa menyukai Baek, yang penting Baek menyukaiku. Bertepatan dengan itu, Ibu memanggilku. Aku pun mau tidak mau meninggalkan Baek bersama Chan Yeol Oppa.

Hanya beberapa jam berlalu, hal yang tidak aku inginkan tiba- tiba terjadi. Seperti mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuiku. Ternyata hari itu adalah hari pertunanganku dengan Chan Yeol Oppa. Jantungku seperti terlepas rasanya. Bagaimana mungkin orangtuaku tidak memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu ? Aku ingin menangis rasanya saat Ibu berkata kalau ia tidak perlu bertanya padaku tentang pertunangan ini karena ia yakin kalau aku sangat mencintai Chan Yeol Oppa. Pemuda itu juga merahasiakan semua ini, dia membohongiku tentang cincin yang katanya untuk sepupunya.

Lalu Baek ? Aku mencarinya disetiap penjuru rumah, dia tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi. Dia terlihat sangat terburu- buru, mungkin ada keperluan yang mendesak" itu jawaban Chan Yeol Oppa ketika aku bertanya apa dia tahu dimana Baek karena terakhir kali aku melihat Baek bersama Chan Yeol Oppa sedang mengobrol di taman rumahku.

Aku ingin pergi kerumah Baek tapi tidak bisa, Ibu menahanku. Dia bilang waktu pertunanganku sebentar lagi.

Ya Tuhan, inikah caramu memisahkanku dengan Baek ?

Flashback End


	18. Ending

Sejak hari pertunanganku itu, Baek tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Aku bukan tidak berusaha untuk menghubunginya, dia memang seperti memutus komunikasi denganku. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, akun media sosialnya pun seperti ditutup. Hanya satu pertanyaanku saat itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

Pernah sekali aku bertemu dengan Yi Xing, dia mengatakan kalau Baek sudah kembali ke New York. Aku yakin semuanya bukan tanpa sebab.

Setelah dua tahun Baek tidak menghubungiku, aku pun hanya mengiyakan ketika keluargaku dan keluarga Chan Yeol Oppa mempercepat pernikahan kami. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak karena apa yang kupertahankan selama ini tidak memberi kepastian kepadaku.

"Sayang, aku pulang" aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat suamiku yang berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar ketika Chan Yeol memeluk dan mencium keningku. Rumah tangga yang begitu hangat seperti inilah yang sejak kecil aku harapkan. Namun sekarang rasanya begitu hambar karena cintaku tak sepenuhnya untuk Chan Yeol.

"Apa Oppa mau makan sekarang ? Biar kusiapkan dulu"

"Tidak perlu, biar nanti aku saja yang menyiapkan. Orang hamil tidak boleh terlalu lelah" hatiku berdesir mendengar kata- katanya. Seharusnya aku bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Chan Yeol yang selalu memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri.

Setelah itu aku menggandeng tangan Chan Yeol dan mengajaknya ke kamar. Kubuka jas kerja serta dasinya. Ah, semuanya memang harus berjalan seperti ini, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berbohong. Aku masih selalu berharap kalau suatu hari nanti Baek akan kembali padaku.

~oOo~

Siang ini aku merasa sangat bosan dirumah. Rumah ini memang terasa sangat sepi karena hanya aku dan suamiku yang menghuninya. Disini tidak ada pembantu karena aku tidak terbiasa ada orang lain berkeliaran dirumahku, ya walaupun seminggu tiga kali Chan Yeol selalu meminta pembantu dirumah orangtuanya untuk datang membersihkan rumah kami. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan membiarkanku kelelahan mengurusi rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini, terlebih lagi saat ini aku sedang mengandung.

"Hah !"

Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu siangku dengan tidur, atau melihat drama di tv, tapi sekarang aku tidak berminat sama sekali.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke setiap penjuru kamar. Mataku tiba- tiba saja menatap lama pada komputer milik Chan Yeol. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan komputer milik Chan Yeol. Ah, mungkin bermain game akan sedikit membunuh rasa bosanku, tapi tidak jadi. Aku lebih memilih membuka- buka file dokumen milik Chan Yeol.

Aku tersenyum melihat beberapa foto artis Chan Yeol. Ya, suamiku adalah seorang musisi sekaligus pemilik sebuah agency entertainment. Agency miliknya sudah bisa dibilang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan dan aku begitu bangga akan hal itu.

Aku beralih ke sebuah folder dengan nama "Impian". Aku langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku, mataku juga terbuka lebih lebar. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menangis rasanya. Aku begitu terharu melihat sederet rencana yang dibuat Chan Yeol untuk masa depan keluarga kami.

Mulai dari design kamar untuk buah hati kami kalau nanti sudah lahir. Sekolah mana yang nantinya akan dimasuki oleh si kecil. Kemudian ketika anak kami nanti sudah besar, dia akan mengajakku liburan ke Paris. Ada banyak foto- foto penjuru kota Paris yang akan dijadikan tempat tujuan kami. Ah, lalu dia juga sudah mulai menyimpan asuransi untuk si kecil kami. Dia juga berencana akan membuat rumah untuk anak kami nanti.

Aku benar- benar tidak menyangka kalau Chan Yeol sangat mencintaiku dan calon anak kami. Dia memikirkan semuanya begitu matang. Apa ini alasan dulu dia menolak cintaku ? Bukan karena dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi karena dia ingin aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang nyata ?

Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh berdosa padanya karena dulu sempat mencintai orang lain.

Kutarik napasku kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Rasanya begitu lega. Aku hidup dengan pria yang sangat mencintaiku.

Kututup folder "Impian" itu dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi bibirku. Aku mencoba membuka E-mail Chan Yeol.

Mataku langsung membulat begitu membaca nama pengirim pesan yang pertama.

Byun Baek Hyun

Baek ?

Mungkinkah ?

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku mencoba membuka pesan itu.

To : Park Chan Yeol

Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya Park. Aku selalu berharap kebahagiaan menyertai kalian berdua.

Minggu depan aku akan berkunjung ke Seoul, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Kyung Soo ? Aku ingin bicara dengannya karena sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. Aku merindukannya.

To : Byun Baek Hyun

Terimakasih Baek Hyun.

Tentu saja kau bisa menemuinya, aku tahu kalian pasti saling merindukan. Aku yakin Kyung Soo pasti merasa bahagia bertemu denganmu.

Kalau kau sudah sampai di Seoul, beritahu saja. Atau perlu aku menjemputmu ke bandara ?

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun saling berkomunikasi ? Tapi kenapa Baek tidak mau menghubungiku ? Kenapa juga Chan Yeol tidak memberitahuku ?

Apa Chan Yeol mengetahui hubungan terlarangku dengan Baek ?

Ya Tuhan, dadaku bergemuruh dengan hebat.

~oOo~

"Kau tahu ? Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau sekarang menjadi istriku"

Aku tersenyum lembut mendengar kata- kata Chan Yeol. Tangan besarnya masih setia mengusap perut besarku bahkan sesekali bibirnya mengecupi. Perasaan hangat begitu mendominasi hatiku saat ini.

"Tapi sejak pertama kali kau mengucapkan cinta padaku, aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau kau yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak- anakku"

Aku tidak membalas perkataannya, hanya bibirku yang bergerak untuk mencium pipinya. Sudah saatnya aku kembali seperti dulu. Mencintai Chan Yeol dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Namun hatiku sedikit resah mengingat masa laluku yang begitu kelam. Haruskah aku memberitahu Chan Yeol ? Tapi aku takut dia kecewa atau lebih parahnya lagi langsung menceraikanku karena aku terlalu hina untuk bersanding dengannya. Apa lebih baik aku tetap menyimpan baik- baik rahasiaku ? Ah tidak, aku tetap harus memberitahunya. Aku tidak mau kalau suatu hari nanti dia malah tahu dari orang lain dan itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Oppa ?" Ku usap rambut Chan Yeol yang terasa halus ditanganku. Suamiku mendongak dan menatap mataku seolah bertanya ada apa ?

"Aku ingin memberi tahu padamu tentang Baek" kataku dengan gugup. Aku bisa melihat kerutan di dahinya. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir.

"Maksudmu Byun Baek Hyun ? Yang fotonya kau pajang diruang keluarga ?" Aku mengangguk. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku yang mulai berdegup tidak normal.

"Aku dan Baek-"

"Ah !"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Suamiku ini kenapa sih ? Mengagetkanku saja !

"Aku baru ingat kalau lusa dia akan berlibur ke Seoul. Dia juga mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu"

Aku terdiam. Bingung harus berkata apa. Perlukah aku melanjutkan kata- kataku yang sempat dipotong Chan Yeol ? Atau lebih baik aku menanggapi perkataan Chan Yeol ?

"Benarkah ? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya ?" Akhirnya aku lebih memilih menanggapi Chan Yeol. Memasang wajah seolah- olah aku masih belum tahu apa- apa.

"Kau yakin ? Aku kira dia sudah memberitahumu" kali ini aku bingung sungguhan.

Benarkah apa yang Chan Yeol katakan ? Dia benar- benar tidak tahu kalau aku dan Baek tidak lagi berkomunikasi ?

Aku hanya mampu menggeleng kecil sebagai pengganti jawaban. Rasanya memang sangat aneh ketika Chan Yeol lebih tahu tentang Baek, padahal aku yang mantan kekasihnya.

~oOo~

Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud suamiku. Sore itu dia mengajakku ke taman yang ada di komplek perumahan kami, yang kemudian baru kusadari ada Byun Baek Hyun disana. Duduk disebuah bangku panjang dibawah pohon maple. Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat tanpa bisa aku kendalikan. Baek masih sama seperti terakhir kali yang kulihat, hanya rambutnya saja yang berubah, berwarna kecokelatan.

Baek tersenyum lebar menyambutku dan Chan Yeol. Percakapan yang tercipta antara Baek dan Chan Yeol cukup membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa mereka akrab sekali ? Kenapa malah aku yang merasa asing disini ?

"Ah, kalian tunggu disini ya. Aku ada perlu sebentar"

Aku hanya diam melihat punggung Chan Yeol yang semakin menjauh. Meninggalkanku dan Baek.

Kami hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus mengisi kekosongan ini bagaimana. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala untuk wanita disampingku ini.

Ku usap perutku sambil tersenyum kecil kala aku merasakan sebuah tendangan dari buah cintaku dan Chan Yeol. Kulakukan usapan dengan gerakan memutar sambil memejamkan mataku. Merasakan semilir angin sore yang mampu membuatku terlena.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia"

Aku tahu itu suara siapa tanpa harus aku membuka mata. Suara yang dulu selalu mengisi hari- hariku, menemani tidurku.

"Menurutmu ?"

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Yah, lagipula itu tidak penting.

Perlahan kubuka kembali kedua mataku dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus perut buncitku. Aku sedikit mengernyit mendengar helaan napas Baek yang cukup kencang. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan tapi aku tahu tatapannya kosong. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan entah kenapa aku tidak ingin bertanya.

"Maafkan aku Soo"

Aku terdiam

"Maaf untuk semua yang telah kulakukan padamu"

Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana ? Lidahku terasa kelu dan darahku terasa mengalir begitu deras.

Bayangan dua tahun yang lalu saat dia menghilang kembali berputar jelas di ingatanku. Haruskah aku marah padanya ? Atau menangis menumpahkan rasa kecewaku ? Aku jelas tidak bisa bersikap biasa menghadapi wanita dihadapanku ini. Wanita yang namanya selalu kusebutkan disetiap malamku. Wanita yang saat ini masih selalu kuharapkan untuk bisa menjadi pendamping hidupku.

"Kenapa Baek ?"

"Maaf-"

"Kenapa kau kembali ?"

Ingin sekali aku memukul dan memakinya karena sudah datang dan pergi seenaknya. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku dulu ? Apa dia tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatiku menahan rindu yang seolah ingin membunuhku ?

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya"

Kembali kurasakan nyeri itu kala mata sipitnya menatapku dengan putus asa. Kumohon Baek, jangan seperti ini. Jangan hancurkan usahaku untuk mencintai Chan Yeol sepenuh hatiku.

"Dulu, aku pernah berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa selalu hidup denganmu. Membangun rumah tangga yang sebenarnya aku pun berpikir tidaklah wajar. Kemudian akan mengadopsi seorang putri kecil yang lucu lalu kita beri nama Hyun Soo, gabungan dari nama kita"

Hatiku trenyuh melihat senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Benarkah dia sempat memiliki rencana seperti itu ? Benarkah dia dulu sangat mencintaiku ? Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa dia pergi tanpa kuketahui alasannya ?

"Tapi semua hanya menjadi rencana yang tak sempat kujadikan nyata. Waktu telah merubah segalanya"

"Apa maksudmu ? Jangan berbelit- belit"

Kulihat dia tersenyum kecil. Mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit sore yang mulai berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Apa kau ingat ketika aku masih di New York dan mengunggah foto dengan seorang gadis ? Kemudian kau memarahiku ?"

Aku terdiam berusaha menggali ingatanku. Ah, gadis asia itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya.

"Dia mengingatkanku pada sosok ibuku, begitu lembut dan rapuh. Dia juga yang membuatku-"

"CUKUP !"

Hatiku terasa panas mendengarnya. Dia memuji gadis lain didepanku ? Dia mencintai gadis itu kan ?

"Aku belum-"

"APA ? KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU MENCINTAI GADIS ITU MAKANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ?!"

napasku begitu memburu. Aku benar- benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Rasanya pandanganku pun mulai buram akibat air mata mulai menggenang. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja wanita dihadapanku ? Aku benar- benar membencinya !

"Y-ya, kau benar"

Tes !

Tes !

Kenapa aku harus menangisi wanita dihadapanku ? Wanita yang nyatanya sudah mengkhianatiku ?

"Apa kalian sud- Kyung Soo ?!"

Pandanganku semakin tidak jelas. Airmata ini semakin mengalir begitu deras. Bahkan ketika Chan Yeol datang dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya, tubuhku serasa melayang. Aku kesal, aku benci dan aku ingin memaki diriku sendiri. Kenapa dulu aku begitu bodoh menjalani hidupku ?

"Baek-"

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya Chan Yeol. Terimakasih telah mempertemukanku dengan Kyung Soo"

Aku berusaha pura- pura tuli. Mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggang suamiku. Meski aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku kalau separuh nyawaku terasa hilang bersama langkah kaki Byun Baek Hyun yang semakin jauh. Menyisakan sepi yang lebih mendalam. Menghancurkan rangkaian rindu yang tersusun dengan rapih disetiap hela napasku.

~oOo~

Cerita kelamku dan Baek benar- benar telah berakhir. Takkan ada lagi Do Kyung Soo yang menunggu dan berharap pada seorang Byun Baek Hyun.

Sekarang aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan semestinya. Mencintai seseorang yang memang seharusnya aku cintai.

END

Epilog

Author POV

Baek Hyun tidak tahu kalau rasa cintanya pada Kyung Soo masih sama seperti dulu. Dia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada gadis itu. Nyatanya, Kyung Soo sudah lebih dulu memakinya.

"APA ? KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN KALAU KAU MENCINTAI GADIS ITU MAKANYA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ?!"

Demi Tuhan, tidak seperti itu kenyataannya. Gadis difoto itu tidak pernah merebutnya dari Kyung Soo. Justru gadis itu yang membuka hatinya untuk sadar siapa dirinya.

"Y-ya, kau benar"

Entah kenapa rasanya lebih baik Kyung Soo tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau gadis itu membencinya.

Baek Hyun masih ingat ketika hari itu dia bertemu Chan Yeol dirumah Kyung Soo. Baek Hyun juga tahu kalau sebenarnya hari itu Kyung Soo dan Chan Yeol akan bertunangan. Dia sebenarnya sudah lama mengenal Chan Yeol karena dulu pria itu seperti mencari tahu tentang Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun tidak pernah bisa lupa saat hari itu dia menerima panggilan dari nomor yang asing baginya. Ya, itu Chan Yeol.

'Kau Byun Baek Hyun ? Aku Park Chan Yeol dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa aku'

'Aku tahu kau dan Kyung Soo adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku juga tahu kalau kau seorang perempuan. Sama seperti Kyung Soo'

Ternyata Chan Yeol benar. Kyung Soo tidak mungkin bisa hidup bahagia dengannya. Baek Hyun hanya bisa membuatnya menangis. Terlebih lagi ketika seminggu sebelum acara pertunangan mereka, Chan Yeol sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahu Baek Hyun tentang pertunangan itu.

Lalu Baek Hyun bisa apa ? Memperjuangkan cintanya yang sebenarnya tidak wajar ? Kemudian menghancurkan impian banyak orang ? Baek Hyun sudah merasa cukup hina. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal keji itu.

Baek Hyun yang sebelumnya sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk menyaksikan pertunangan Kyung Soo dan Chan Yeol ternyata malah memilih pergi. Meski Chan Yeol mengejarnya, dia tidak peduli. Ternyata hatinya tidak sekuat yang ia bayangkan.

Kemudian Baek Hyun kembali ke New York dengan keadaan seperti orang yang kehilangan segalanya. Dia sangat terlihat tidak bersemangat menjalani harinya. Lalu gadis di foto itu, gadis yang bernama Sulli kembali mendekatinya. Kembali menyemangatinya kalau langkah yang diambil Baek Hyun memang benar. Bahkan gadis itu dengan bersemangat mencoba menjodohkan Baek Hyun dengan kakanya, Kris.

"Baek ?"

Baek Hyun segera memeluk Kris dengan erat. Pria keturunan Kanada itu hanya mampu mengusap punggung wanita cantik dihadapannya. Dia tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi didepan sana. Baek Hyun membohongi Kyung Soo dan Kyung Soo yang memakinya.

Baek Hyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Rasanya dia begitu bodoh selalu membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis.

"Kris-"

"Aku tahu Baek, aku mengerti"

Baek Hyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Kris mengecupi kepalanya.

Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh muncul dihadapan Kyung Soo lagi. Wanita itu sudah bahagia bersama suaminya dan mungkin memang sudah saatnya Baek Hyun menutup lembaran hitam dihidupnya.


End file.
